


Red Lotus

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other members may appear, Romance, Smut, minor NaChaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Momo is a little down on her luck in the romance department when she finds herself in a private sex club. Even though she's way out of her innocent comfort zone, she hopes to learn a thing or two from the experience. Maybe club regular Sana is just the teacher she needs...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 60
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr samo-hime as the Sex Club!AU.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Club**

Momo sighed as she poked at her bowl of midnight cereal, scrolling mindlessly through her phone as she listened to the new Ariana Grande album. She plucked her headphones out of her ear when Nayeon and Chaeyoung emerged from her roommates room.

“Bye Mo, sorry,” Chaeyoung said politely.

“Night Chae.” The couple kissed at the door before it shut.

“Did we keep you up?” Nayeon asked, hair clearly disheveled. “Yes. But no, insomnia keeps me awake anyway.”

“Sorry, I’m just gonna miss her you know? It’s only a week but still.”

“No worries Nay, I understand. Totally jealous, but I understand you’re in love”

“If you want someone you actually have to _try_ Momo.”

“I just feel so _stuck_ , I would do anything to get out of this rut.” Nayeon grinned devilishly

“Oh? Anything?”

“Well not when you say it like that.”

“Y’know, Chaeyoung and I recently went on the most interesting date....to a sex club.”

“You did what?!”

“She said she used to go a couple years ago when it just opened and it was actually a really chill and interesting place to express your sexuality.”

“You guys had sex with strangers??”

“Nooo silly. Only each other,” Nayeon winked, ”But it was fun to watch and more fun to know we could _be_ watched. No one bothered us or anything. It made me nervous but in an exciting way. And there’s a bunch of different areas for whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Cool, but you have a girlfriend. Have you met me?? I’d be eaten alive!!”

“Yeah that’s the point.”

“NAYEON!!”

“Oh come on it’s been almost a year since the break up! And you said it yourself, you want to put yourself out there. Look for a relationship or a one night stand- it’s a good place to start! It’s called Red Lotus. I promise it’s super safe.”

“Will you...go with me for the first time?”

“I thought you’d never ask, what are best friends for? Besides it’s a _classy_ sex club and you need am endorsement to get in your first time...”

Well, she _did_ say she would try anything.

* * *

Momo had never felt more awkward in her life. Even that one time when she accidentally went to school with underwear stuck to the Velcro of her jacket.

And of course 20 minutes into their little journey Nayeon so rudely ditched her “for her own good” and she had no idea what to do- or where to look. Momo’s eyes darted around the room, true to the name the lighting was a wash of red and the vibe and decoration was a sort of prohibition-era garden of Eden. There were even some _indoor hot tubs_. Truly, it was a very suave and sophisticated looking place- not quite the dingy sex-dungeon she was expecting. She was in the designated lounge area where there was a nice bar and only about a third of the people were completely naked. 

As she continued to scan the room in quiet observation eventually she found a pair of eyes staring back. It was a woman, about her age and looking like Aphrodite _herself_ descended on the Earth in nothing but a full black lace outfit complete with a balconette bra, garter belt, and fuck-me heels. Momo quickly went back to avoiding eye contact and turned back towards the bar, immediately taking another swig of a drink. 

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_Why would anyone look at me, in a baby doll dress and a cardigan, when a woman like that was around?_

She watched the bartender get out a step-stool to reach a top shelf whiskey bottle. She only knew it was top shelf because it was one of the grand prizes at one of her last job’s company holiday parties and every big wig wanted it. He poured a double into a Glencairn glass and set it down at the place next to her wordlessly. When Momo looked to see who was sitting next to her drinking whiskey that was $40 a pour she was met with the same brown eyes from before staring back at her yet again.

“Hi,” a confident voice said around an alluring smile, ”I’m Sana.”

“I’m straight!!” Momo blurted, feeling the heat pool in her cheeks more at the outburst. The other girl laughed lightly,

”That was really cute, and so are you,” she said smoothly, ”but I just came to say welcome. I haven’t seen you around before and I’m what you’d call a regular.”

“O-oh um sorry...I didn’t mean to be rude I’m just,” Momo’s eyes shifted to her fidgeting hands, ” _overwhelmed._ ”

“Most are for their first time. You come here alone?” Momo nodded, ”Well, I assure you you’re not the only one. And consent is absolutely the highest priority. For those who prefer it, they have these little pins here- flip it to green if you’re open to being approached, red if you’re not.”

“Oh wow that’s really useful. Do you work here?” Sana chuckled, then said in Japanese,

“No not at all, just like meeting new people.” Truthfully, the small reminder of home did make her feel a little more comfortable, just as Sana hoped.

“I’m Momo. It’s nice to meet you. So if you’re a regular, this place must be pretty safe then, right?”

”Absolutely, I know and trust the owners. In addition to the pins they do have vetted monitors- the ones in the suits with radios- they’ll make sure anyone who doesn’t want to be bothered isn’t. An incident like that is extremely rare though and never gets passed an unwanted conversation.”

“Wow there are a lot more rules than I expected. I’m really grateful actually.”

“It’s all about being comfortable enough to express yourself and we welcome all types of people...I won’t lie though...I’m a _little_ disappointed.”

“Why??“ Momo asked, terrified that something was indeed severely wrong with this den of lions she had willingly wandered into.

“Well, the most beautiful girl I’ve seen here in awhile just walked in and I’m not her type,” Sana pouted, biting her lip in such a disarmingly cute yet sultry way Momo was momentarily stunned.

“Just let me know _when_ you change your mind okay? It was nice meeting you Momo, I hope to see you around,” she winked slyly before heading up the stairs.

Without realizing it, Momo watched her go until she disappeared out of sight. There was definitely a lot to look at and somehow the back of her outfit was even more revealing than the front.

_What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

Momo decided despite all logic she actually _liked_ the Red Lotus. After all, where could she go as a single woman where she could hear herself think _and_ know for certain that she wouldn’t be bothered if she didn’t want to be? And it was such a...unique place.

The next weekend she came a little early but when she got her drink she saw Sana alone on a couch and decided to say hi as she waited for the lounge area to fill up more. Last week she had seen her around the couple hours she was there talking to multiple people...and doing other things too. It was obvious that Momo’s draw to her wasn’t rare and many people approached her. Momo did end up talking to a few men but the conversations didn’t ever get very far, she hoped her luck would change tonight.

“Hey Sana.” When the girl turn to her the recognition was instantaneous, “Momo! You came back.”

“Y-yeah I thought I’d give it another try.”

“Well I'm glad you're open-minded. J-just so you know I’m kinda _ahhh_ , kinda doing something right now,” Sana pointed to a good looking guy who held a small toy remote in his hand. It took Momo a second to figure out exactly going on and another half second to hear the very faint buzzing, “I bet him dinner that I could last 20 minutes but he had to stay on the other side of the room.” Momo's eyes flicked downwards for a second, she couldn't really see anything but Sana had her legs crossed. she was wearing a baby blue corset on top today.

“How long has it been?“

“15- _fuck_ , minutes.”

“You gonna make it?”

“I don’t know. You could talk to me, distract me? If you want...?” Well, Momo _did_ come over to chat with her.

“Okay um, how was your day?”

“Work was stressful hence why I’m here...what do you do?” Sana tried to maintain eye contact, worrying her bottom lip to keep herself from falling apart.

“I own a dance studio.”

“Really?” she asked excitedly, ”That’s amazing that you own your own business.”

“Thank you, it’s been my dream since I was a little kid but I don’t know, it just sort of fell into my lap recently....are you okay?” Sana was breathing hard now, looking down at her legs with her hair falling down around her face, ”Just a little longer, you can do it.” Momo didn’t know why she was so intent on helping Sana through this unusual predicament but she didn’t feel like she was intruding at all, it was sort of... thrilling. 

“D-do you dance?” Sana asked, though she could no longer look at her.

“Mhm, urban, pop, contemporary. I’ve always loved it.”

“You move like a dancer.”

“You watch me move?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that when I’m this close to cumming,” she said candidly. Momo smiled a little, only because she knew Sana couldn’t tease her if she couldn’t see it. Of there two conversations it was obvious that Sana liked catching her off-guard and she was good with her words.

“I used to dance. Think I could’ve even loved it if I got to keep going but. Had to go in the family biz. Not much of a choice. Lots of boring meetings...number crunching,” her speech was clipped as she ranted. She finally looked up again, hair a mess, eyes barely open, cheek pressed against the couch. 

_Pure sex._

“I bet you’d be an amazing dancer, god knows you know how to move your body.”

“Seems you’ve been watching too,” she laughed lightly. _Oops._

“So you’re a business woman huh? Never would’ve guessed.”

“My employees wouldn’t either don’t tell them what I get up to, okay?”

“It’s our secret. Although, I guess it makes sense- confidence, power, control, you exude it.”

“I’m not that scary, am I?” Sana bit her lip as she pouted, cheeks flushed when she glanced up through hooded eyes. 

“No- you’re not scary at all,” Momo barely whispered out, ”just...intimidating.”

Sana let out a surprised squeak, ”Momo I’m-“

“It’s okay, go ahead, times up.” 

Sana waited a beat to let her to leave if she wanted but when Momo stayed put she slipped a hand between her own legs and quickly rubbed at her clit over her lingerie to help her through her orgasm, grinding down into it as she clenched around the vibe that went wild inside her. Momo watched in captivated awe as Sana moaned unabashedly and came a inches away from her.

She had never seen someone with more sex appeal and she didn’t think she ever would, squirming where she sat as she watched. You’d have to be a statue not to have a reaction when someone like Sana was putting on what was basically live porn.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” a man’s voice said behind her suddenly, ”looks like dinner is on me.”

“Looks like it,” Sana said, a little out of breath.

“What did you think?” He smiled at Momo. Thankfully it came off more polite than creepy. Like he didn’t want to exclude her. How the hell was she was supposed to answer that?

“Even more beautiful than usual,” she said safely, truthfully. Sana regarded her with a curious look before she stood up. The man extended his hand and she took it, “A deals a deal! Thanks for distracting me Momo. Talk more later? I wanna hear more about your moves.”

Momo nodded and waved after her. She didn't know much about Sana but Momo thought she might just be the most fascinating person she has ever met. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Put Me In Coach**

“How’s my favorite bar bunnie?” Sana asked, holding up two fingers to the bartenders who wordlessly got two shots of whiskey for her.

_Favorite?_

“Bar bunnie?”

“Patrons who like to stick to the lounge and prefer to meet people that way. It’s much more common than you think that people come here for just a conversation.”

“Maybe they like the ambiance of moaning,” she joked.

“Do you?” Sana asked. Momo gave it a thought for a second, when she first arrived it scared the shit out of her. People completely nude were coming up to her, or having threesomes in a corner, masturbating in the hot tubs but…

“Actually…yeah, I do. It feels like I’m getting out of my shell even though I’m not really the one doing anything. Progress.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t shirk away from me.”

“It was an….interesting experience. Kind of exhilarating really.”

“You should’ve felt what I did,” they laughed together at the easy repartee. It really felt like they had known each other for more than a couple weeks, more then a couple conversations.

“How was the guy at dinner?”

“Eh boring, unfortunately his ability to press a button was his only good quality. You and I had a much more… stimulating conversation in five minutes then he had in an hour.”

“Well, I did have a _bit_ of an advantage.”

“My my Momo do you flirt like this with all the patrons?”

“W-what I wasn’t-“

“Calm down, I’m just messing with you. I just think it’s cute when you blush,” and indeed, Momo was red as a tomato, Sana’s flirtations unfailingly getting a rise out of her, “Have you gotten any dates yourself?”

“Not really… ”

“ _What?_ Not one??”

“Most guys tend to want to take me upstairs, not have a conversation. Been wondering if I am the only ‘bar bunnie’ as you put it. You’re the only one who’s actually asked me anything about myself.”

“Damn well just wait it out, someone’s bound to come along.”

“I don’t know Sana, I’ve been here a couple Saturdays now. No one has really caught my eye but I feel like it’s still good for me. I don’t know how to describe it. Like meeting you! It’s like an educational experience.” 

“Well if you don’t find someone you can always make some good friends. I know I have.”

“Yeah that guy seemed to really want to be your _friend_.”

“ _Cheeky_. I’m serious Momo! Like, just _friends_ friends.” Momo eyed her skeptically.

“What!” 

“Nothing, I just find it hard to believe many people resist you.” 

“ _You_ seem to resist me just fine.”

“…I’m different!” 

“Sure, of course, miss ‘I’m not flirting’. But anyway, we’re already friends aren’t we? Just because you’ve seen me cum doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?”

“No, of course we’re friends. If I get nothing but that out of this bar I’ll consider it a win.” Truly, she had never had a friend like Sana- and not just because of how casually erotic she was. She was warm and open and it was nice to get to make a friend that wasn’t Nayeon or _through_ Nayeon. Especially since she lost a lot of her ‘couple’ friends when she stopped being in a couple. 

This woman was like a breath of fresh air when she didn’t know she was suffocating. 

Sana grinned toothily at her before raising her glass and Momo followed her lead to clink them together, “To friendship.”

* * *

“Missed you last week, almost thought my friendship speech freaked you out.”

“Nah not at all, I actually came on Thursday because I was busy.” The club was becoming a sanctum of sorts and she had met some interesting people- no one she seriously considered dating or sleeping with but intrepid travelers, married couples going 40 years strong looking for a third, and last week she chatted with a drag queen whose show she was actually thinking about going to.

“Mmm I only come on Friday or Saturday.”

“Good to know, it wasn’t as fun without you. Though I did talk to people, no date candidates though.”

“So you’re picky... that’s alright, maybe I could set you up with some guys that I know don’t suck completely.” Momo snorted, “I'm sure any guy you reject would still be out of my league.” 

Sana 'tssked' at her and gave her a disappointed frown, which confused Momo. She didn't flinch when Sana put her hand on her arm and regarded her seriously, "I don't want a compliment if it's at the expense of yourself. Believe me when I say, you’re in a league of your own and anyone would be lucky to have you," she finished sweetly. 

"T-thanks Sana."

“Now then, tell me more about yourself. What made you stop in in the first place?”

“Well my best friend, Nayeon recommended it because....I’ve been single for awhile. But before that I was in a pretty long term relationship.”

“But you’re not anymore... What happened?”

“He proposed.”

“Oh...wow.” 

Even though it had been a year, this was the first time Momo had actually personally recounted her break-up to someone. The people she spoke to regularly had known her through it, with the exception of Chaeyoung who Nayeon told. 

“And when he _did_ I...wasn’t happy. I realized he wasn’t either, it just felt like we had been dating so long we were obligated to and I couldn’t continue to do that to either of us. Maybe we made sense a long time ago but we didn't for a long time. So, after seven years it took me a whole year to learn and regain myself. And I finally felt sort of ready hence-“ she gestured to the room around her.

“Well that’s a big leap- but a sex club specifically is a bold choice...was your ex like really good in bed? Is that why you’re not giving anyone the time of day, your standards are reeeeally high?”

“I mean....” Momo shifted uncomfortably, opening her mouth before closing it again. 

“What, you can tell me!”

“He’s....actually the only guy I’ve ever been with. High school sweethearts. That’s why I’m so anxious about meeting other people. And why I’m pushing myself in the proverbial deep end here.”

“Ohhhh,” Sana said, lips pursed like a fish. Everything clicked in her mind- Momo’s tentativeness, her untapped, and seemingly unbeknownst to herself, natural sexuality, “That makes total sense.”

“Yeah so...when it came to the bedroom...” Momo hesitated feeling more than a little awkward and Sana put a reassuring hand at her elbow briefly.

“You don’t have to tell me but you did say you came here to learn more right? That starts with yourself Momo. You have nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to knowing your own body and what it wants.”

Momo had never thought of it that way but she was right, she nodded and swallowed around the lump in her throat before continuing,

“We never really had a passionate relationship. He was kind and a gentleman, even a sweet romantic. Sex was always pretty quick and I guess you’d call it vanilla. Mostly missionary. Or, always missionary I guess? And it was practically non existent towards the end.”

_This,_ this was Sana’s element- passion, pleasure, this she could advise on. Getting over breaks ups? Not so much, but-

“And what about foreplay?”

Momo took a deep breath, the more she talked the easier it was to keep talking.

“I mean, he’d f-finger me. He never really asked me to....give him a blowjob but I did because I could tell he liked it.”

“And did he return the favor?”

“Return the....oh, um, once or twice but...I don’t know, it kind of made me... uncomfortable having his face you know...down there. And I’m not sure what other girls feel but his technique...wasn’t that pleasurable. God you must think I’m such a prude,” she laughed nervously.

“Not at all,” Sana said, seriously, “and even if you were- that’s nothing to be shamed about. People’s sexual desires are all different and fluid, it would be wrong of me or anyone to judge you about it.”

“Thanks Sana. You’re actually...pretty easy to talk to about this stuff. Maybe it’s the setting but, I’ve never really felt comfortable talking about intimate things like this with anyone. It just seems so private.”

“Sometimes it is, even I have my boundaries, especially in committed relationships. And I’m glad you felt like you could trust me enough to share this with me Momo, really. Anything you want to discuss I’m open to- zero judgement.”

“O-okay well there is...one thing.”

“Go on.”

“I just want to have that sort of _heat_ that I’ve heard about from my friends and read about and seen here with my eyes. Seen on _your_ face. I don’t know if it’s in the cards for me to feel so raw and unrestrained and _carnal_ ,” ironically the way she described what she longed for was so passionate that Sana herself was a little mesmerized, “I’ve never felt that way with him. Like, like- okay when he and I had sex I didn’t even usually orgasm. T-that’s normal right? I mean, I’ve read that it’s harder for women.”

“Unfortunately that is usually true, but communicating with your partner is important. It goes both ways. What would you do, get yourself off after he finished?” Momo looked down at her hands before shaking her head, “I never really- I mean, I don’t really do _that_ to myself.” Sana gasped dramatically.

“You don’t _masturbate??_ ”

“Sana!! What happened to being judgement free?”

“Oh sweetie I’m not judging you, I pity you. I absolutely love getting myself off.”

“I’ve noticed...” Sana quirked an eyebrow at her nonchalant observation. This girl...

“I highly encourage it. After all, how can you tell your partner what you like if you don’t explore it yourself?”

“That’s a good point...I just...the few times I’ve tried I get too in my head about it.”

“Fantasizing is the best part! No one can touch your fantasies- it’s your world in there.”

“My world...” Momo looked both confused and enlightened.

“Not to be too dramatic but you owe it to yourself and modern feminism to at least give it a shot.”

“Yeah you’re right....it shouldn’t be anything to be embarrassed about.”

“Exactly!”

“And, I will try. Even though I barely really know how to start. I mean, porn I guess would be a good place to learn...?” The leading question made Sana’s head spin.

_Don’t._ Sana’s internal monologue tried to reason, it’s a bad idea for both of you. _Don’t say any-_ “If you don’t know where to start I can...talk you through it...you know, if you’d like.”

_Shit. So much for self-control._

“Talk me through it?” Sana could practically see the gears turning in her head.

“Well you said you were inexperienced and I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Which I would show you first hand but you already said you’re not into that. Just think of it as...personal training, to get you started.”

Momo looked at her wide-eyed, a little terror in her eyes.

_Now you’ve done it Sana!_

“Sorry- That was over the line, forget I said anything I-“

“You are absolutely shameless aren’t you?” Sana had the decency to actually look a little guilty for once- it might have been the first time Momo caught her off guard, “Yes.”

“What?” Sana’s eyes shifted back to her curiously. “You’re right. I... might need a little nudge. And I think it would be good for me to explore myself. They look like they’re having a good time, but it feels awkward to stare to learn,” Momo said, gesturing to a couple girls who were getting themselves off in the corner, ”So... _yes_. T-talk me through it. You’re probably the best coach I’ll get and I can’t imagine I’ll ever get a better offer.”

Shameless Sana was back grinning a crocodile smile, “Okay! Okay cool. Cool cool cool. And you know you can tell me to stop at anytime, no hard feelings or anything. Please let me know if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“Yeah I know I know...come on before I lose my courage,” Momo ushered. Her heart was already beating erratically and she thought she would pass out from the nerves but she still felt confident in this snap decision. Despite her flirtatious manner Momo trusted Sana with this.

“Oh you want to do this _right_ now huh? Guess it’s only fair since you got to see me cum.” Sana said smugly, any sign of apologetic unassuredness gone, while Momo glowered back. Sana scooted towards her but took care not to touch her as she adjusted so they were face to face- placing her elbow on the back of the over-stuffed couch and propping her head on her hand. Now, she had a full view of Momo, waiting for her instruction.

“Why don’t you start by lying back a little bit more....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How straight can you be if you ask a girl to coach you through masturbating?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Babe**

_“_ _Why don’t you start by lying back a little bit more….”  
_

Momo clenched and unclenched her fists nervously. Did she really just agree to let Sana teach her _how to masturbate?_

”Setting the mood is important. If we were at home I’d suggest a nice bath before hand, maybe light a candle or something. You know, proper self-care. Though sometimes I’m so worked up there isn’t time for that and I just-“

“ _Sana_.”

“Impatient,” Sana ribbed, but continued, “If you don’t have any specific fantasies you know you like then think about a past experience that you enjoyed. Do you like when your nipples are played with? Do you enjoy penetration or do you want your clit rubbed?”

“U-um…” Momo stuttered. She had never even _thought_ of those things much less be asked outright.

“Okay we’ll start slower. Usually sensation is what gets me off. Here? It’s the sound of moaning, the lewd slapping, people moving around so near me anyone could watch but no one can have me. It’s an exhilarating power.”

Momo tried to focus on the moans but all she could do was close her eyes and listen to Sana’s velvety confident voice. She spoke in a hushed tone, so close Momo could swear she could feel her breath tickling her ear. 

“I like teasing myself, and I take my time. Remember this is about you. Try running your hands along your thighs. Slip them under your shirt and lightly trace at your stomach, your breast over your bra. _Try to relax._ ”

Momo did what she said, taking a deep breath, hiking her shirt up slightly higher. Sana bit her lip when tight defined abs were exposed, “Yeah…just like that,” she said softly, feeling a little guilty for getting into this, “Now reach under and tug at your nipples, _gently_.”

This is further than Momo had gotten with herself in a long time. Her ex used to like playing with her boobs but he mostly liked to squeeze them, and when he did pay attention to her nipples he was just as rough. She couldn’t deny it _did_ feel good- or maybe it was the exhilaration of the situation.

“Feel good?”

“Y-yeah…” 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been taken care of, huh? You’ve gotta take care of yourself Momo.” She lifted her bra up more so she had better access (and maybe to subconsciously give her instructor a better view). Momo, so focused on Sana’s words heard the sharp intake of breath she took when she did so.

“Fuck you must be really sensitive, huh?” Sana asked, mouth watering slightly at the sight of just how hard Momo’s nipples had gotten in such a short period of time. What she wouldn’t give to just lean down and…

“Slip your hand in your pants, over your underwear.” 

Momo used both her hands to unzip her pants before tentatively putting her right hand down.

“Keep playing with your boobs with your left hand,” Sana commanded, “Cup yourself with the other and move your hand up and down slowly, get a feel for yourself.”

She did as told, feeling the warmth emanate from between her legs- a familiar but somehow foreign sensation beginning to form as her whole body lit up. Sana watched eagerly as Momo’s body responded on instinct, her legs falling open and her jaw loosening up. Eyes still tight shut.

“Now… start rubbing around your clit, two fingers in wide circles.”

“Shit,” Momo cursed when she realized just how much she was aching for a touch as she did what she was told. Sana’s sinful words dripping onto her, enveloping her in the fantasy of being in the Red Lotus. Being here with Sana.

“ _Slow down_. Not too much yet. That’s it, good girl.” Sana noticed how her hips squirmed more at the pet name, moving on their own, “How are you doing?”

“Keep going,” Momo demanded quickly. She could feel her face flush as arousal started getting the better of her.

“Think you’re ready for more?”

“Yes, _yes please_.” Sana gripped the edge of the couch hard at how willing the other girl was to follow her instructions. She had felt drawn and endeared to Momo for so long, in another life, had Momo actually wanted her Sana would love to put that natural submission to work. And she would reward her _so_ well.

“I want you to slide your hand between your legs- try not to touch your clit.” 

Momo could feel how her panties had stuck to her with how aroused she was and let out a shuddered exhale when she finally felt how wet she was.

“Are you wet?” Momo nodded up and down, “R-really wet.” _Surprisingly wet._ Had she ever been this turned on before?

“Keep sliding over your entrance. Drag the wetness up to your clit and do that two more times…get your pussy nice and soaked,” her words were absolutely obscene and Momo was in a sort of trance, slipping just past her first knuckle before Sana growled out, “Don’t put your fingers inside. You’re not done being teased yet.”

_I’m not done teasing you yet._

The loss of control made Momo yearn even more for it but she did as she said. She’d worry about why Sana using that tone made her even more needy later.

“I want you to use your left hand to rub at your clit, keep your right hand lower.” 

She wasn’t quite used to doing this with her none dominant hand and started out clumsily- so eager to be touched though it felt good as she started rubbing in tighter, faster circles. Before she knew it she could feel herself building up to inevitable release. She didn’t remember it feeling _quite_ this good before. Not like this. Her right hand, still trapped, started to have a mind of its own as she started to toy at her entrance.

“You want it now don’t you? Need something deep inside you?” The feeling was clawing at her from the inside. 

“ _Sana_ ,” she all but moaned, Sana squeezed her own thighs together at the way her name fell from her overworked lips. Momo hardly realized how much she was chewing on them to keep her noises at bay.

“Go ahead, one finger. Pump slowly.” 

As soon as she was given permission Momo sunk down onto herself and _nothing_ was slow about it- instinct instantly took over. She bucked her hips up as she rubbed hard at her clit in tandem and a second finger soon joined as her need was finally being sated. Sana didn’t have the heart to stop her as she fucked herself quickly, taking the time to just bask in how beautiful Momo was and how lucky she was to be the only one to see her do this. It was an intimate moment between them even if they weren’t touching at all.

“I think I’m gonna- _fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ” her body jolted as she came almost violently, panting out soft grunts as she tried to suppress how vocal she was being. A few high gasps managed to slip past and Sana’s jaw was clenched tight as she watched her fall apart, unable to do about a million things she wanted to.

In the aftermath Momo’s chest heaved with labored breath as she could feel her pussy involuntarily clench, aftershocks running through her whole body in light tremors.

“That was…intense,” Momo panted, boneless and satisfied as she peered up at Sana through hooded eyes. She gently wiped her hands on the inside of her jeans before zipping herself back up. Sana bit her lip and crossed her legs tightly.

“You did…really good,” Sana husked in a hushed tone. She could barely control herself now, unimaginably aroused and one setting away from visibly trembling. It didn’t help when Momo grabbed her hand, not damp but still warm and smiled contently.

“Thank you Sana…really. I didn’t even know what I was missing.” Sana’s fixed gaze was dark and enticing and Momo felt their draw- _her_ draw. For a second they just stared at each other and when Momo’s eyes subconsciously dropped to the other girls lips she watched as they muttered out a small, “You’re welcome,” before Sana pulled her hand back and got a grip on herself.

Momo slowly snapped out of her stupor when Sana’s bright and cheery voice replaced her sexually-compromised one.

“Lesson complete! Thank you for coming to my TED talk, now you have all the tools to practice at home. Though I hope you won’t stop ‘coming’ here.” Momo ignored her waggling eyebrows and somehow cheesy pun. Talk about a 180 over-correction.

“Seriously…I don’t even know what to say. I’m really happy to have a friend I feel this comfortable with.“ 

“No need to thank me, watching you come so beautifully was more than worth it. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Sana stood up before she said or did something that would make Momo lose that faith in her.

“Oh you’re leaving?”

“No I’m going to see who’s around… Full disclosure that little lesson made me just as horny as you looked and only one of us got to get off.” Well, Momo liked her because she was honest…

She stood too so she could wrap her in a hug. Sana could smell the sweat on her as the hug drew out longer than it needed to, “Goodnight Sana.”

“Goodnight, I’ll see you next week?” Momo nodded and Sana gave her one last conflicted smile before disappearing. Momo sighed deeply and checked the time, crap how was it already past midnight? She hurriedly went to the bathroom to clean and straighten herself out after _cumming fully clothed in the middle of the club_. Surprisingly to herself she didn’t feel at all embarrassed like she thought she would. It was totally normal here and Sana was a good friend and she can’t remember the last time she came that hard. In the moment it was like the rest of the building didn’t exist- just her and Sana on a couch. Her new discoveries were still a little scary but mostly she was…excited?

Ready to go home and have the best sleep of her life, she started for the entrance of the club. On the first floor she caught a glimpse of Sana making out with a blonde women as said women had Sana pinned to a wall with her thigh in between her friends legs. They were at least 30 feet away but Momo could clearly make out the way Sana’s hips grinded desperately. 

_Because_ Momo _made her horny._

The warmth she felt from that thought made her feel untouchable by the chilly night air.

* * *

When Momo and Nayeon arrived at Chaeyoung’s house there were already people littering the stoop and the bass could be thumping from heard from outside.

“Damn my baby knows how to throw a party!” Nayeon exclaimed checking her phone to see where she was in the house. Momo had to admit, she did always love going to parties and dancing _not_ for work. It had been awhile since she could get _drunk_ drunk too, and now she knew she had a place to crash upstairs.

When they found Chaeyoung she was in a circle about to take a shot, “Wait wait wait my girlfriend’s here!! Babe, babe come take a shot!” Nayeon of course happily tugged Momo along and before she knew it she was slamming back a double of...oh yup, thaaat was tequila. The warmth spread instantly and she was transported back to her college days, not that they were that long ago. When she turned to greet Chaeyoung, Nayeon had her pinned to the counter as they furiously made out. Momo rolled her eyes with a smile and walked into the crowd to see who else was around. After awhile of talking to some friends she started hearing cheering from another room. 

The absolute _last_ thing she expected to see at this party was Sana- _sex club Sana_ \- playing beer pong and _winning?_ For a second Momo thought she was imagining her (truthfully it wouldn’t be the first time) but the confident smile was the same when she high-fived then hugged her winning partner. When she caught Momo’s eye from across the room (as she always did, somehow, someway) she immediately ran over to her and threw her arms around her too.

“Momoring!!”

“H-hey!”

“Are you following me...?” Sana giggled, before drunkenly sing-songing, ”You’re secretly obsessed with me aren’t you?”

“I-“ Momo’s eyes widened when she saw Nayeon quickly approaching them, ”You’re about to meet my best friend can you be cool for like 3 minutes?”

“You don’t think I’m cool?” Sana pouted, really, genuinely pouted and Momo felt extra bad.

“No no no, you’re _too_ cool I just...our dynamic is...I like it but...I don’t want to be teased by both of you in one sitting. I didn’t prepare for it.” Why was she getting so nervous about this interaction?

“I got you Mo, don’t worry,” she winked.

“Hey Momo who’s your friend?” Nayeon appeared. 

“T-this is-”

“Sana!” Chaeyoung greeted happily, embracing her. Momo looked stunned and Nayeon shrugged her shoulders too.

“Hey Chae!! Great party.”

“Glad you had time to make it. How do you know Momo? She’s my girlfriends best friend.” Sana looked at her for direction, leaving it up to her.

“Uh...I met her...at that club you took me to.”

“Club?? Ohhh the _sex_ club.” Nayeon didn’t need any alcohol to be filterless but it certainly didn’t help.

“We met at Lotus too actually!” Chaeyoung confirmed.

“Oh,” Momo seemed to ask the question on her mind through a painfully obvious facial expression.

“We didn’t sleep together,” Chaeyoung immediately said, mostly to Nayeon.

“As if I would blame you.” The way Nayeon said it as she finally looked at Sana properly- as in, full up and down body scan- made Momo frown a bit. 

“See Momo, I told you I’m capable of just being friends with people.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT,” Nayeon paused dramatically and smiled with knowing eyes, “is this _the_ hot girl that wanted to sleep with you??” Nayeon connected the dots. Momo’s blush was immediate and telling. She was gonna rip Nayeon a new one later, ” _Hirai Momo!!_ This girl?? Come on if you’re gonna experiment with anyone she’s like the perfect choice. I mean look at her-OWW!!” Momo elbowed her in the rib cage with no remorse while Sana giggled.

“Alright that’s twice you’ve indirectly called her hot- should I be worried?” Chaeyoung laughed, not worried in the slightest.

“Of course not but you do have to beat up Momo for hurting me,” she pouted and puckered her lips for a kiss. Chaeyoung kissed her sweetly, “You deserved it. Come on let’s go work the room,” Chaeyoung slipped Momo a wink before pulling Nayeon along.

“I can see why you were worried about me meeting Nayeon now,” she grinned, ”I thought you wanted to hide me.”

“No no, not at all, there’s nothing to hide. I don’t know why I was so nervous...but I _am_ happy to see you.”

“Me too. It’s nice to see you in a little bit more normal lighting- although the red does suit you,“ leave it to Sana to flirt immediately.

“Yeah what are the chances. I didn’t know you owned normal clothes...” Sana was in a simple dress, short and a little backless.

“And I didn’t know you could look like such a _bad ass_ ,” Momo was wearing dark skinny jeans, a short crop top and a leather jacket, ”I’ve missed seeing those abs. I thought you were gonna show me some moves?” Momo looked past her to the dance floor, the mix of sober and already extremely drunk people made her feel a little more comfortable than the setting she usually saw Sana in. This was _her_ element, and she had the urge to show Sana she was more than the stuttering, blushing amateur that Sana turned her into whenever she was around.

So, she shrugged off her jacket revealing her toned arms and held out her hand. Sana’s smile slowly turned to a look of intrigue as she realized Momo was rising to the challenge and she took her hand. 

“Be gentle with me okay? It’s been awhile.” Before she realized what was happening, Momo had spun her around and pulled her in by her hips before dipping them both side to side.

“Why? You’re not gentle with me,” she teased, alcohol and rhythm giving her some much needed confidence. They undulated to the beat and Momo let her body be possessed with the music. 

She had never been this close to Sana before and it was....just as provocative as she thought it might be. The other girl could more than keep up but she also let Momo keep control, pressing back against her and Momo could smell her spicy-sweet perfume, feel her head spinning. Sana’s head dipped back, “Not that this isn’t nice...but I was hoping to _see_ you show-off,” her wetted lips tickled her ear a bit which was surely accidental.

“What do you want a lap dance?” she scoffed, causing Sana to giggle, ”Don’t answer that.” Momo decided that if she was gonna do this, she better do it right and she pushed Sana a way a bit to allow her to turn around. As soon as she did she let the music take over completely, using Sana as a prop to dance around and _on_. It wasn’t as sharp as her usually style- didn’t need to be. She was fluid and sensual, first starting with her hands in the air and facing away from the other girl so she could dip her ass a few times. She flourished when she turned and saw Sana’s surprised eyes quickly move from her hips to her eyes and Momo smirked. 

Dancing around Sana, she made sure to pull out all the stops, using her as a very willing prop. When she turned around again she reached behind her before dropped quickly and slowly shimmied her way back up Sana’s body, dragging the tips of her fingers up along her bare legs before they hit her hands. Then she _really_ had fun as she manipulated her hands on Momo’s own body, touching relatively risque places quickly- outer thighs, obliques before she turned in place once more and their faces were inches away from each other.

The look on Sana’s face was absolutely priceless and Momo felt like she had _finally_ won a round.

“Well?” 

“....You were not kidding about being a dancer,” Sana’s speech was breathy, like she was the one who just danced instead of the one who stood still, star struck. It was then that Momo realized that their hands were still on each other’s waists and Sana’s were holding her tightly in place, and their chests were just barely touching as Momo breathed heavily from exertion and Sana looked so enamored, “I didn’t know you could be so cruel,” she laughed lightly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Momo feigned innocently, she gave Sana’s hips one last squeeze before she dropped her hands and Sana followed suit.

“Well played, Hirai...” 

Just as Momo was feeling on top of the world a man walked up to the two of them.

“Great dancing,” he said to Momo before turning to Sana. Before she could say anything back to the stranger he wrapped his arms around Sana with an obvious air of familiarity, “Hey babe.”

_...babe?_

Sana must have read the shock on Momo’s face and immediately shrugged him off-

_BABE?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABE?!?!?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Miss Communication**

“Momo I can expl-“

Before she could even think Momo had turned on her heel and started off the dance floor. She was filled with an odd sort of dread and numbness at the new information and the alcohol and okay, _slight_ twinge of arousal from their dance, and it all made her spiral even more. What the fuck. _What the fuck??_

She quickly looked around the kitchen for Nayeon, then for her jacket that she had left on the counter. Where the fuck did Chaeyoung put her jacket?? A hand caught hers and she whipped around to see Sana looking at her with desperate eyes. 

“You’ve had a boyfriend this whole time?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but-“

“You’re sorry to _me?_ Does he know that… _god_ Sana, how long have you been cheating on him? At the club with those people and after we- shit, what will he think of what you did for me? Of what _I_ did?”

“Calm down…it’s okay Momo. I didn’t cheat, I’m not like that. _I swear to god_. He knows that I go to the club and he knows what I do there. I’m not hiding anything from him.”

“ _What?_ ”

“We have an…arrangement and he’s completely fine with it. And I’m fine with what he gets up to. Come on.” Momo’s head was _really_ spinning now. Before she knew it she was being led hastily across the room. There again was the handsome man who was apparently Sana’s fucking boyfriend.“Momo this is Mark. And this is my friend from Lotus, Momo.”

“Oh from the club huh?” he smirked knowingly.

“No _babe_ ,” the way she said it was full of gall, thrown almost as an insult,” she’s just a friend.”

“Bet that drives you insane. She’s gorgeous,” he said, then turned to Momo, “You’re gorgeous.”

How did Momo get herself into this bizarre situation?

“Stop being an ass.” He held his hands up, “Sorry sorry, it’s nice to meet you. You’re not letting this one walk all over you right?”

_Yes._

“Although I saw you dancing, gotta say I’ve never seen Miss calm and collected here look so smitten.“

“Okay that’s enough go talk to your friends now,” she pushed him away and he easily left with a simple bye. Momo blinked after him. _What the hell was that?_

“So you guys are in…an open relationship?” Well, she couldn’t blame him, if Momo had a girl like Sana she figured she would give her anything she wanted. Wait what was she saying _if_ she had a girl like Sana?

“Not exactly…it’s complicated and long and unnecessary to tell everyone I meet. I didn’t mean to deliberately keep you in the dark. Truly, it wasn’t my intention.”

“Well we’re…friends aren’t we? I can handle a little complicated.” Sana nodded. 

“Mark and I are two sides of the same coin-“

“ _Oh my god_ you’re each other’s beards!”

“No! We actually did have genuine feelings for each other at one point. Besides He’s straight, I’m bi- but that’s not why we’re ‘together now’….” the air quotes threw Momo even further and she paitently waited,” My last name is Minatozaki.”

“Minatozaki why does that sound familiar…”

“Uh….like MTZK Holdings?”

“Wait….” Momo fished out her wallet and pulled out her credit card, sure enough…

“Your family owns my bank??”

“Yeah…a lot of things, but mostly financing.”

“So you weren’t kidding about being a _business_ woman. Like CEO executive _boss bitch_.”

“Yes to the executive boss- no to the CEO…and Mark he’s the grandson of another wealthy investment tycoon. At first we were dating for real, that world is smaller than you think and we grew up together in a sense. Both of our families were happy because it just so happened to be good publicity and good for business. All of a sudden it was talks of a merger and talks of an engagement. Which we’re not by the way,” she quickly clarified, “Anyway…our company well…it went through some shit. A smaller branch got really bad publicity, took a huge dip in the stock market, right now our merger is hanging by a thread and that thread is our relationship. It truly is more about networking and less about skill.”

“Wow that is…a lot.”

“As soon as things lighten up and the papers are signed Mark and I are free to break-up. I know it’s complicated but my dad and the company means everything to me. He’s the only family I have and I’ve earned the trust and respect of my employees more than just being the owners daughter. And Mark and I are actually really good friends so it’s not that bad.”

“So if you’re like…. _dumb_ rich. Why are you here drinking cheap beer and talking to me?”

“Well, I also go to a semi-exclusive sex club and drink expensive whiskey. But please, even with this new information, don’t hold me up on such a high pedestal Momo, you tend to do that a lot already.”

“…touche,” Sana was even more deserving of that pedestal now in Momo’s eyes not for her position but for her personality- she had never met someone so powerfula and beautiful be so kind, ”I think it’s a noble sacrifice you’re making. You’re a good person Sana, I can see how genuine you are.”

“Thank you Momo, it means a lot coming from you. So…what are you thinking? Any questions?”

“No I just…I can’t believe I just learned your full name _after_ you got me off.” 

“After I helped you get _yourself_ off,” she corrected. Sana needed the boundary if she had any hope of getting through this friendship without losing her mind for how bad she wanted Momo, especially now that she had opened up to her.

“R-right,” she said, belated realizing the slip. If she really let herself think about it though, Sana may not have touched her…but she was the reason she came so damn hard that night. Recently she had repeatedly found herself not even being able to predict anything about herself- like that dance tonight and how she felt like _punching_ Mark when she saw him put his arms around Sana. And what the fuck was she supposed to do if she couldn’t anticpate what she might do or what _Sana_ would do?

“So we’re good then? Still friends?” Momo gave her a weary smile, “Of course we are.”

* * *

Everything around her felt like it was falling apart. 

Last year she would never be caught dead sneaking back into her apartment at two in the morning. And yet here she was. Thank _God_ Nayeon was at Chaeyoungs, she did not feel like explaining herself. 

Especially because she didn’t know how to explain herself to _herself_.

What was she thinking? A one night stand? 

It was totally unlike her...not to mention disappointing _and_ desperate. The date too.

The guy was nice enough, had a decent body but didn’t really listen well even when Momo told him what she liked. Not to mention he was so dull.

He certainly tried but his eagerness was his downfall and now she was still horny, tired, and...guilty? Terrible terrible plan Momo (way to over correct). 

After taking a hot shower and settling in bed she found her mind and her hand wandering. How could she be so exhausted yet so restless? Why did she even sleep with that guy to begin with? Did she really have to prove something to herself? 

...Why could she not get Sana out of her head even when she was with him?

And why the _fuck_ could she not cum right now? It had been another hour and Momo was doing everything right, she even tried to watch porn but every time she got close it would go nowhere. She groaned in frustration when she almost subconsciously found her text thread with Sana, gently hovering over the send button.

_Are you up?_

Even though it was almost 3AM the other girl texted back fairly quickly: _For you? Of course, why are you up so late?_

Momo bit her lip and sighed before pressing the call button.

“H-hi.”

“Hi Momo, what’s up? You in trouble? You’ve got me worrying over here.” Momo’s heart beat quickened at her thoughtfulness. 

“Not exactly...I have a confession to make. I have been putting your uh... _lesson_ to good use.”

“Uh...huh.”

“But I’m still....having trouble....” Momo’s clit was incredibly sensitive and she itched to touch herself but doing so without Sana knowing seemed sleazy. She took a moment to steel herself as she tried to temporarily ignore the throbbing of her body. Thankfully, the other girl knew how to read between the lines.

“Are you ‘having trouble’ right now?” Momo closed her eyes and breathed out shakily, “Y-yeah.”

“Why did you call me?” Straightforward as always.

“I....could you, maybe, help me again? You know like last time? I’m sorry if that’s weird o-or if you’re busy. I’m just....”

_So confused and missing you and thinking of you and mostly so fucking exhausted from wanting to cum so damn bad-_

There was a beat where Sana’s libido was fighting with her brain. ‘Helping’ Momo now was just asking for trouble. But of course all logic fell to the margins when it came to the other girls near-pleading and of course her desire for Momo, especially with how strung out she sounded.

“What are you wearing?” Sana’s tone dropped and already Momo could feel her clit twitch in anticipation. She started touching herself again, now that she had permission. It somehow felt ten times better now than it did in the last hour she had been at it.

“A t-shirt and underwear.”

“I want you to take off your shirt. Show off those tight abs.” Momo complied and traced her stomach lightly, more than a little proud that Sana acknowledged them.

“How far gone are you baby girl?” 

“I’ve gotten close a couple times but I just can’t seem to...” her voice was strained as she rubbed at her overstimulated clit. She laid the phone by her ear so she could free her hand to start pumping into herself- the abundant wetness making it easy.

“Awww, you’re that needy? Or did you need my voice, is that it? Needed me to tell you what to do?” Momo’s hips started bucking as Sana continued to see right through her.

“ _P-please_ ,” she begged. Sana groaned, unable to stop herself. She was about to fall asleep when Momo called but now she was wide awake and feeling compromised herself. 

“God you have no idea what I would give to be there with you now. See you writhing. I’d pin your over-eager hands above your head and suck at your pretty little nipples until you were begging me to let you come.”

She thrusted harder and faster as she imagined Sana in her bed doing exactly that. In her lust-filled haze she couldn’t and didn’t want to stop herself. And she _knew_ she would beg, just like she called begging tonight.

“I-I’m close, really really close,” she whined out.

“That’s what you want huh? You want _me_ in your bed? For me to fuck you so good you can’t see straight? To clench around my long fingers and make you forget everything you thought you knew about yourself? I want you to fuck yourself right now, two fingers, and pretend it’s me. Rub your clit and think of _my_ tongue licking into you and-“

She was cut off by a guttural moan as Momo came hard against her own hand at the thought of Sana between her legs as she whispered sinful words in her ear. Sana had never heard a more passionate release and she was cursing that she had to hear it over the phone. 

“ _S-Sana_ ,” she whimpered as the aftershocks racked through her body. After being over stimulated for the better part of a the night she sunk into the bed, finally satisfied, hand and panties an absolute mess, ”thank you.”

“Goodnight, Momoring.”

“Wait-“

Sana had already hung up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Simple**

Momo almost didn’t come the next Saturday. She had been spaced out and borderline distraught all week, mulling over her options and only ending up at the same painful conclusion. 

It hurt even more when she saw Sana at the bar, waving her over with a smile. 

_I don’t deserve to have that smile directed at me._

“Hi,” Sana said, immediately wrapping her in a hug. When Momo half-reluctantly returned it she immediately knew something was wrong. She just wished she hadn’t seen it coming.

“Sana…we need to talk.” Sana pouted, everyone’s least favorite four words.

“If it’s about what I said on the call-“ she started when Momo cut her off blurting, “I slept with a guy!!”

She hadn't meant to just come right out and say it like that. Say it at all really. She didn’t know how she expected Sana to react but she certainly didn’t expect her to say,

“Well…you do like men.“ 

It was pointed and baiting. Almost said as a joke and it made Momo more than a little indignant. 

“I don’t know why I called you that night.”

“Maybe it’s because you like men so much,” Sana dead-panned. The snide-ness was a frustrating juxtaposition to the usual flirtation. This was not going well.

“Okay, that’s just unfair.”

“No, unfair is you saying you don’t see me in that way and then calling me out of the blue in the middle of the night to help you get off.” Momo winced. Yeah, she knew she was a huge hypocrite. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have called at all.”

Sana sighed, disappointed, ”listen, I’m more than happy to help you on your sexual self-discovery and I’m sorry if I overstepped. But I hope that you can be honest with yourself. Even if you can’t be honest with me. I obviously make you uncomfortable though so I get it, you need to keep your distance.”

“….Sana…that’s not….”

“That’s what you came to me to say, right?” 

“I hate when you do that.” Momo said, feeling tears well in her eyes. This was not going at all as planned. Nothing seemed to since Sana came into her life. 

“Do what?”

“Read me like an open book! It’s like you’re in my head.” Sana smiled sadly, “That’s the problem, isn’t it? Don’t worry, you’ve been clear with me from the start. It’s okay Momo.”

No, it _wasn’t_ okay. None of this felt okay. 

“I don’t know what else to do.”

“You have to say it, if that’s what you want Momo. If you don’t want me guessing what’s in your head, say what you’re thinking.” Momo refused to look her in the eye. Couldn’t.

“I- I need space. Space from you. I can’t be around you.”

As soon as the words left her mouth she immediately wanted to take them back, scoop them up and shove them down and replace them with an apology or something else entirely. Sana didn’t move a muscle. She had seen it coming. Basically asked for it to happen. That knowledge didn’t make her feel any better. 

“Okay.”

Momo had expected more of a fight. 

“I don’t know for how long.”

“…Okay.”

Had she… _wanted_ more of a fight? Sana was accommodating enough to let her do whatever she wanted though. Or maybe Momo wasn’t worth the fight.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I just don’t want to lead you on. I can’t give you what you want.”

“How could you possibly know what I want?” Sana laughed bitterly, “I’ll give you all the space you need, no hard feelings. But don’t insult me. And don’t tell me not to care.”

"I’m sorry…” she whispered.

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for?”

Everything. She was apologizing for everything. She felt nauseous and guilty and regret. But she hasn’t stood her own ground in ages- and for whatever reason she was determined to do it now.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. You’ve been nothing but kind.” Sana frowned at the canned answer.

“Why does this feel so final?”

“It’s not. I care about you too. I just need….”

“Space,” they said together. For a second the mood didn’t seem so grim and they laughed together just as naturally as they had before.

It was only for a second though.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for Momo, truly.” Sana stood then and looked like she was debating whether or not to hug her again. Eventually she decided not to and she turned to leave. Momo wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her but she didn’t. She watched her leave.

Hopefully this would give her back _some_ control, any would do. And it was the only way she could think of to quiet the turmoil.

* * *

“Hey Momo! How’ve you been!” the bartender Jackson greeted her, they had gotten on a first name basis a long time ago. She looked up at his cheery face with a defeated look.

“Honestly, not great.”

“Maybe it’s cuz you skipped last week,” he said, “Gotta say, I was used to having you around! Kinda like you’re part of the family.”

“That’s nice of you, I must admit, I never would have guessed I’d feel so comfortable here. But it did feel like my week wasn’t complete.” _For more reasons than one_ , “Hey umm… you haven’t seen Sana around have you?”

“No, to be honest I thought that you two had gone somewhere else together.”

“Oh…no we umm, we had a bit of a fight.”

“Wow really? You guys were inseparable there for awhile. Even behind _this_ bar, it’s rare to see a genuine connection like that.”

“We’re just friends!! Or, we were, I kinda screwed that up. I don’t know if she’ll ever talk to me again.” The look the man gave her was one of total shock. He definitely didn’t get ‘friend’ vibes from them.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. I’ve known Sana for a long time, she’s an amazing person.”

“She is. It was almost… hard being near her.”

“She has that charisma about her doesn’t she? Even when she breaks someone's heart it’s obvious she doesn’t want to, and she does it in a way that makes them feel better for knowing her at all,” his eyes widened, “Don’t tell her I said that!!”

“Your secret's safe with me,” Momo chuckled, “Like I said, I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to go back to normal.”

“And what exactly is normal?”

“I guess our ‘normal’ is….complicated.”

“Well, complicated got you into this argument right? Maybe simple is what you need," _Simple…_ , "So the question is, do you want to go back to ‘normal’? Or do you want to keep her in your life?" 

Everything good, bad and ugly seemed to click with that one simple question.

"Damn. You’re good, Jackson.” He chuckled at her acknowledgement and shrugged, “Hey, I’m just a bartender.”

Nevertheless, he shifted her whole perspective on her situation. It was time to stop moping. 

Because it was that simple.

Of course she wanted Sana in her life.

* * *

However, as soon as Momo got herself together and knew what she had to say to Sana the girl was nowhere to be found. Even when Momo was ready to talk it was _Sana_ who stopped showing up to Red Lotus. Not the next week, or the week after that. Momo came around just the same, hoping to see her and apologize with no luck. She didn’t text either. Complete radio silence. Still though, Momo sat in the corner of the bar twirling the straw in her glass with discontent.

Yes, it was Momo who asked this of them. But a month was more than enough alone with her unclouded thoughts. Soon she realized time apart may have been what she needed but it wasn’t actually what she _wanted_.

Having time to think and actually process her emotions without getting swept up in the intrigue of it all was something she had been subconsciously reluctant to do for a lot of reasons. Her confusion and feelings seemed clearer every time she jumped when her phone went off and she hoped it was Sana. And when she spaced out at work wondering what the other girl might be doing.

Maybe she didn’t have everything figured out yet but she did know she wanted Sana and the other girl deserved to know that after all the shit Momo had put her through. 

If she ever saw her again she’d tell her. 

_If._

“Ah arigato!” Momo perked at lilting voice from across the counter.

She knew it wasn’t Sana but she couldn’t help but be reminded even further.

“Hey, Momo,” Jackson said.

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t seen Sana either yet, huh?” Momo shook her head sadly, “ Well, you’re Japanese too right?” she nodded, “I hate to ask but would you mind talking to our new patron here? Make her feel welcome?”

“Uh…” Momo looked down at the other girl who looked around the room a little lost. She was undeniably pretty, she had an actor’s face and an aura of elegance about her, “Okay.”

“Awesome thanks! Free drinks for the rest of the night on me.” Momo switched seats, leaving one between them as a courtesy. 

“Hello, I’m Momo,” she introduced herself in standard Japanese.

“I’m Mina, nice to meet you,” her Kansai dialect was obvious and Momo immediately made the switch.

“I’m originally from Kyoto.”

“Kobe,” she smiled easily, ”Funny, I’ve been to Kyoto a dozen times and I’ve never met anyone from there as pretty as you.”

Momo was momentarily shocked. After months of being here with only men and Sana hitting on her she almost forgot where she was. 

“T-thank you, you’re umm…you’re pretty too. Beautiful, even.” Mina’s giggle was short and cute. Maybe this flirting with a girl thing wasn’t so scary after all? Not that she intended on flirting but she could finally admit, she was curious…maybe it was just Sana who happened to terrify her because of how much she made her feel…

Mina was unbelievably nice and in some ways even more shy than Momo. Or at least, that’s what she thought until a short while into their conversation. The woman had taken up the seat between them and subtly started playing with her hand on the counter. First it was light brushes, then she’d grip it whenever Momo managed to make her laugh, until she started tracing around her knuckles and circling her wrist in a way that couldn’t be passed off as friendly anymore. 

Interestingly enough, Momo could feel that tell-tale race of her heart and loss of breath as Mina continued to non-chalantly touch her and look at her with demure, questioning eyes.

“ _Momo?”_

Momo had to do a double take when she heard that voice, the same one she had been hearing in her head. And there she was, standing two feet from her after weeks of not seeing her looking as gorgeous as ever.

"S-Sana!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Let You In**

“S-Sana! You’re back!” 

Sana didn’t reply immediately, choosing instead to look at where Mina’s hand was still on Momo’s. Following her gaze Momo quickly pulled her hand back, “I am.”

“Girlfriend?” Mina ventured, a curious sort of amused.

“No!” They answered together. Mina waited for something to happen but the two girls just continued to stare at each other- having some sort of private non-verbal conversation. Or panic. 

“Umm this is my…this is Sana, she taught me all there is to know about Red Lotus. Sana, this is Mina.”

“Oh? So I have her to thank for all that you’ve told me tonight,” Mina said, putting more innuendo behind her words than necessary.

“I guess you do. I’m happy to see Momo so…accommodating,” Sana said curtly. It only added to the awkward tension.

Mina only smiled and pulled out a small business card before writing something down on it, “Well, it’s getting late, thanks for the talk Momo, I had fun.” Mina stood up and boldly kissed her on the cheek. She was too shocked to stop her before she slipped her card into Momo’s hand, ”In case you want to continue our conversation. Nice to meet you too Sana.”

“Right,” Sana barely grunted out. Momo was still speechless.

“Sana you’re back!” Jackson noticed, dropping her regular in front of her.

“Glad to be back. I think,” she looked at Momo who continued to sit there looking guilty. _Guilty, I shouldn’t feel guilty- I didn’t do anything wrong. Did I? Why does it feel like I did?_

“Sana, can we talk, please?” Sana finally gave her some sort of smile, it lacked its usual luster though,

“Uh oh, I’m back for two minutes and I’m already in trouble again? You know this was my bar first right?” Momo’s serious look made her clear her throat, “Sorry. No, of course we can talk.” Momo rung her hands then tentatively slipped one hand in Sana’s. She looked at her skeptically but allowed Momo to pull her up to the mezzanine level, tucked out of the way and a little quieter.

“Looks like I’m easily replaced,” Sana said in an obvious teasing manner, the longer she was kept in the dark the more uneasy she became and the more she blurted things out. 

“Replaced? What- you mean Mina??”

“Guess I came off too aggressive huh? You like the subtle ones?”

“You don’t get to disappear for two weeks and then act territorial,” Momo glared.

“I’m not the one who feels guilty though am I?” Sana seethed before sighing in frustration, “Sorry. Again. I don’t mean to act territorial- not like I have a right to anyway. It was mostly just a bad joke to try to cover up my wounded pride is all,” she said evenly, taking a long swig of her drink, “I guess I just foolishly got my hopes up that I’d be your first women- you know, if you were ever curious and willing.” Sana’s vulnerability took her off guard, she made it look so easy while Momo continued to struggle, even now.

“I just met her tonight. I promise. But yeah I _did_ feel…caught when I saw you.” Sana internally cursed at how happy she was about that. Looks like she didn’t learn her lesson after all.

“What did you want to talk about Momo?”

The way Sana was speaking was also disconcerting- she was cold and Momo felt the chill. But she knew she deserved it just as much as Sana had the right. Momo just needed to make _this_ right.

“I…I missed you.” The retort on Sana’s tongue stayed there as she forced herself not to immediately call her out, ”and I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

“Look Momo… you’re not obligated to me or anything. There’s no need to apologize. I get it.”

“No, you _don’t_. Besides I was a shitty friend and even more so I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.”

_Come on Momo._

“Well um…I just needed to tell you, I still don’t know if I’m ready for a label or not but…”

“But?” Momo let out a shaky breath. Even though she had been practically waiting around for the opportunity, confessing to Sana was so much harder when she was sitting right in front of her. 

“I know that I’m definitely not as straight as I once thought. Not by a long shot. You were right, I wasn’t being honest to myself. I think it’s because I felt like an idiot- how could I possibly not know something so essential about myself? I felt blindsided.” Sana’s features finally softened at the confession.

“That’s…that’s really great Momo. And unfortunately more common than you think. You should be proud that you could be honest with yourself. And I’m so sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you I just, I _do_ care about you. And I was stressed out about work which is why I was gone for so long. But I was also just looking for an excuse to give you the space you need and…I’m sorry. I should’ve known better- I _did_ know better and I pushed your buttons anyway.”

“You don’t need to be sorry Sana. It was a…complicated situation and I know you didn’t do it maliciously. But there’s something else…”

“I’ve been in denial a lot. Not just that I might like women, but something that scared me so much more- my feelings for you. Because I _do_ feel something, and it was so obvious I was just being stubborn. But I need you to know how I feel so…” Sana unsuccessfully tried not to get her hopes up. She wanted to jump for joy but she remained calm so Momo could say what she needed to.

“You make me feel so alive. And no matter what I do I can’t stop thinking about you and _you’re_ the reason I keep coming back here and _you’re_ the reason I haven’t been able to look at anyone else. When I see you and you flirt with me all gorgeous and half-naked and so _goddamn_ charming it makes me so…”

“Horny?” Sana finished with a returned twinkle in her eye. Momo’s head retreated into her shoulders as she gave out a silent nod.

“I was going to say needy but yes.” Momo’s cheeks burned from embarrassment and Sana nearly squealed from delight.

“Thank you for telling me, I know it wasn’t easy for you. And I’m more than a little flattered that the sentiment is being returned. Because of _course_ I’ve wanted you this whole time. Though I still hope you know I would never ever push you to do anything even with this new development.” 

“For awhile I was just so confused. I’ve never felt like this before. For anyone. But I don’t want to hide behind excuses and denial anymore. I know what I feel.”

Sana couldn’t help the broad grin on her face any longer and held out her hand, leaving Momo the option to take it which she happily did.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you telling me how you feel. I was worried you might _never_ let me in. And I don’t mean sexually or romantically just… at all. Our friendship just felt so one-sided, I knew I should probably back-off a little but you kept inviting me in little by little and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I could go on and on about you Sana…there are so many things that make sense now.”

“….Care to elaborate?” 

Momo looked at their joined hands, hers were already sweating lightly from nervousness. _Fuck it. I already got this far._

“I feel like… that first night you got me off- and don’t correct me because it _was_ you- I _finally_ felt that passion that I had been craving. That every time you look at me my heart drops between my legs and I just feel so fucking insatiable. Like your voice is a high I want to keep chasing. Like…like I want to shatter everything I thought I knew about myself just to get you to stop teasing me and _fuck me_ till I can’t breath.”

Sana felt a little light headed at her words, feeling that intoxicating monster start to take control.

“You know if you let me I’d do anything you want,” she said darkly, ”You just tell me when you’re ready.” 

“I know. I know all this yet I’m still afraid. I’m scared of what it all means. You’re _dangerous_ and I’ve known it since I laid eyes on you. I know I’m not ready for a lot of things like dating or kissing but I can’t help what I want.”

“And what do you want from me, exactly?”

“Maybe to… take it slow? If you’re interested in leaning into whatever this is?” Momo pointed between them.

“Of course I am. But, when you say I’m dangerous…?”

“I just…I don’t want to get hurt.”

“I would never-“

“That’s not what I mean. I don’t want my heart to be hurt. So…slow, I need slow.” Sana nodded, she did understand what she meant. She withdrew her hands reluctantly, still feeling the need to restrain herself as she wanted Momo to keep coming to conclusions on her own. Touching her would not help that restraint.

“I-I can do slow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Sana handle slow?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Catching Up**

“Okay no kissing but can I...touch you a little more?” Sana grabbed her hand again, except she intertwined their fingers and caressed her hand with her thumb gently. Momo instantly got goosebumps, ”You didn’t mind this with that Mina girl.”

“She caught me off-guard. B-but this is fine- good! Great.”

“Caught you off guard because you liked her a little, right? Don’t lie to me, I could tell.”

“Maybe,” Momo whispered, ”not like I like you though.”

“Mmm good answer,” Sana moved her hand to feel the silk fabric at the hem of Momo’s dress, brushing lightly against her mid-thigh, ”You dress more for the venue now I see.”

She was right, Momo deliberately went out and bought new ‘outfits’, nothing like Sana’s revealing complication of straps and string she typically adorned. but a tight lacy and silk slip that could pass for a regular dress on some (dark) occasions.

“I like the way it looks on you.”

“I’m glad,” well, she _did_ buy it with her in mind, “I didn’t really know what to choose though. Maybe next time you could... help pick something out?”

Visions of Momo in corsets and garters filled her mind like a titillating daydream, “I would love nothing more.”

“S-so what did you do while you were gone?” Even though their conversation started intensely she did really want to catch up.

“I was back in Osaka actually, had a few meetings at the home office to take care of. It was nice being there but I mostly just poured myself into work.” All while she was talking her hand steadily moved up, now just below the hem of her dress.

“How’s the merger going?”

“Fine, I actually don’t deal too much with it. I mostly handle some smaller subsidiaries. End of the year process always gives the company some growing pains and it’s all hands on deck to prepare for the first quarter.” Momo shivered as her hands danced across her thigh, never venturing _too_ high up. 

“It’s kinda hot when you talk like that, all professional.”

“I think you just like my voice,” she smirked. Did her heart always pulse between her legs like this?

“T-that too.” Sana moved slightly to stand.

“Are you going already?” Momo panicked she just got her back, not to mention poured her heart out- she didn’t care what time it was she just wanted a little more time with her.

“Just taking off my coat.” When Sana took off her black coat to reveal a blood red lingerie set Momo had never seen before (and yes, she remembered probably everything Sana had worn) she wanted to hyperventilate almost cartoonishly. Now that she had allowed herself to identify her desire she couldn’t stop herself from admiring freely. And there was a _lot_ to admire. 

As Sana settled back down her hand went right back to where it was, she wasn’t going to give up any gained ground. Momo’s pulse quickened, neediness making fast headway yet again at the action and her usual state of undress.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said this directly to you before but...you’re so beautiful. Everything about you, it’s hard _not_ to look at you and I’ve never found myself wanting something quite like I want for you. I just don’t know how or what that means.”

“Do you trust me?” Sana asked. Momo’s response was immediate,

“Yes.” 

Sana adjusted so that she was nestled into the corner of the day-bed like couch, spreading her legs slightly then patting the space in between.

“Come sit with me.” Momo hesitated before kneeling awkwardly so she could face Sana, who giggled, ”No silly, turn around.” She did so and Sana wrapped her arms around her, gently manipulated her body so that she settled in comfortably. Sana’s chin rested on her shoulder while Momo was supported by Sana’s body behind her. Sana’s mostly _naked_ body with her very female breasts pressed up against her back and her long legs on either side of Momo’s and her hands loosely tangled with hers again-

“How’s cuddling? Too fast?” The way she said it, so soft and tentative made Momo swoon. Until she realized just how much skin to skin contact they now had.

“No,” she squeaked out. How was Sana so _damn_ warm in so little clothing? Then again, Momo herself felt like she might spontaneously combust, ”I like this.” _A little too much_. She thought, as the heat between her legs ignited more.

“I missed you too, you know. Did I say that?” Momo couldn’t help but focus on the feeling of her hands on her thighs and her soft touch made her ache like she had described before. It was like she was living her wildest fantasy.

“I was sad when you didn’t text me. I was scared I’d never see you again.”

“Well you needed space. I was just trying to be a good friend.” Momo snorted, “ _Friend_ ,” she said dryly, “Sana I don’t call my friends in the middle of the night when I masturbate and I definitely don’t picture them naked and on top of me instead of the person who’s _literally_ inside me.” Wow, Sana did not expect that. Honesty hour was apparently still open.

“You picture me naked?” 

“I picture you doing a lot of things, mostly naked. Or dressed like you are now.” Sana shifted slightly under her at the jolt of arousal and she let out a tormented breath against Momo’s neck.

“You really know how to try a girls patience,” Sana whispered nuzzling her face into her neck while she squeezed at Momo’s thighs. In response Momo placed her hand over one of Sana’s and felt her grip loosen. She couldn’t get over how good it felt just to touch her like this but also couldn’t help want more. Slowly, then more confidently she guided Sana’s hand up her skirt and far up her inner thigh.

“T-this is slow?” Momo had never heard Sana stutter before and it gave her a sort of power trip as she pushed her hand to cup her pussy and Momo let out an involuntary gasp. 

“Maybe I don’t know what to do or where to touch you...but you do.”

“Are you sure?” Sana made sure to ask though she was quickly capitalizing on the unexpected opportunity, already palming at her eagerly. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , I’m sure.”

“Mmm, you _feel_ sure,” Sana twisted the pathetic excuse for underwear in her hand so it dug into Momo’s sensitive pussy and she cried out at the rough treatment, nails digging into Sana’s leg to brace herself. Sana made sure to relish this moment, finally being to feel how soaked she was, ”You say I’m a tease- you don’t know how crazy you’ve been driving me Hirai. How much I’ve been craving you- and your little speech tonight did _not_ help.”

“S-sorry?” she offered unapologetically. Sana worked her up without doing too much before plunging a single digit inside her and fucking her real slow. Momo would never have the willpower to tease herself like this and it made her slightly delirious.

“Is this what you pictured when you fucked that guy? Me inside you instead of him?” Momo whimpered. 

“Answer me,” Sana began to pull away and Momo desperately arched her back so she wouldn’t, “Yes! _Yes_ , I wanted you instead. I wanted you this whole time that’s why I called you after.” Sana rewarded her honestly by adding another finger and speeding up slightly. 

“Here you are getting off to me when I’ve felt so damn _guilty_ thinking about you like that because you said you didn’t want me,” Sana used her hips for power so she could fuck her harder, bringing her other hand up to play with her nipples through her slip.

 _“I want you, I want you, I want you_ ,” she chanted around a moan.

“I’ll fuck you so good you’ll never stop coming back to me,” Sana panted in a whisper. Her pace was relentless and steady now as they writhed together on the couch. The position alone was erotic, not to mention they were fucking in public, and not being able to see Sana and only feel her added even more- almost like sensory deprivation.

Momo didn’t even know what _planet_ she was on. Sana wasn’t kidding when she bragged about knowing what she was doing, in fact it was possible that she _undersold_ herself.

Sana on the other hand was so turned on she was almost in pain, throbbing and untouched. But this was for Momo and she could suck it up. Until suddenly Momo’s hips bucked out of her control as she came violently, turning her head into her neck to moan out Sana’s name so loud the people downstairs could probably hear it over the music and their own groans of passion. 

Sana didn’t let up or slow down and her first orgasm tumbled into a second as Momo’s vision fuzzed out. She had all her weight against the girl behind her and Sana retracted her hand to rub furiously at her neglected clit and Momo reached a euphoria she never felt before as she squirted all over the couch. Her body twisted out of control and Sana’s arm was over her chest holding her down while her ass pressed back to slot into Sana’s hips.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Sana breathed raggedly as her hips moved in tandem with Momo’s to chase the smallest bit of friction and before she could stop herself she came too. It wasn’t as explosive as Momo’s was but still felt intense as she clenched around nothing and she clenched her jaw to stifle herself. They laid their just breathing after the aftershocks wore off.

“Oh....my _god_ . T-that has _never_...happened before,” Momo panted, still shocked by the intensity.

“Where have you been all my life?” Sana laughed dizzily. She could count on one hand the number of times she had cum with that little physical stimulation.

“Sana I think you broke me. _Fuck_ I didn’t even know I could-“

“Squirt? That is _so hot_ ,” Sana said, a little lost in it and she brought her hand up to suck on her fingers right near Momo’s face. She thought she might think it was gross or embarrassing, but all it did was somehow turn Momo on more. _Oh god_ she was broken- or broken _in_ rather and Sana was going to be the absolute ruin of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, it's Momo who couldn't wait!  
> Was the build up worth it? lmk!  
> (No this is definitely not the last chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second arc!

**Chapter 8: Suit & Tie**

“So I’ll see you on Saturday?” Momo asked hesitantly, hopefully.

“Actually I have a thing…” Momo looked at her feet slightly dejected, did she do something wrong?

“But Sunday, I’m free!” Sana quickly amended, happy to see Momo immediately smile afterwards, “Actually, you might be interested in what I’m doing. It’s a workshop of sorts for Woman in Business. If you want I can get you a free ticket? Being a business woman yourself in all.”

Momo thought about it- what could it hurt? Truthfully she didn’t know much about running her business and was mostly winging it. Sana misinterpreted her silence as weariness. Even after what just occurred Sana acknowledged that Momo could still be a flight case and that she should take it slow(er).

“I know you said you’re not ready for dating or anything- this is strictly for business and only if you want to! And just so you know Mark will be there for the mixer afterwards. Just so there are no surprises.” Sana was terrified of scaring her away after coming so far.

“Sana it’s okay- I’m not going to run away again, you don’t have to worry,” Sana let out a sigh of relief, “And I’m in, sounds like it’ll be educational.”

“Yay! Okay, I’ll send you the details. And I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Saturday,” Momo nodded moving for a hug. She gripped Sana tightly, happy to now have an excuse to hold her longer which Sana returned.

“Just so you know, I’d love to kiss you goodnight. But I respect your wishes.” Momo pulled back slightly, hands still around her and craned her neck to place a small lingering kiss on Sana’s cheek. Her lips tinged at the feeling of her soft skin.

“Maybe next time,” she whispered before turning on her heel and hurriedly rushing away.

Sana stared after her retreating figure with a dopey smile adorning her face.

* * *

Momo had been acting strange all day. Well, not strange just…happy? Damn Nayeon was a bad friend if she thought Momo being happy was weird. Until the girl told the barista to have a ‘beautiful sunshine-y morning’ and said that this was the best coffee she had ever tasted. Yeah, _strange_ was the right word.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Nayeon started suspiciously.

“I am, I feel….lighter?” 

“Lighter? You’re so bright I’m getting worried I might need sunglasses. What the hell is up with you?”

Momo sucked her lips between teeth to suppress her smile, hiding slightly behind the mug before confessing, “I may have…slept with someone at Lotus.”

“ _WHAT_. Two one night stands in a month?? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!”

“Shut up, and who says this is a one night stand.”

“So I get to meet him then?” Nayeon was giddy with excitement, happy that Momo had finally found someone, “I wanna personally hug the man that finally gave my bestie a proper lay.” Momo set her cup down and leaned forward dramatically to look Nayeon dead in the eye and say,

“Who says it’s a _him_?”

Nayeon’s jaw actually dropped open and she returned the stare before blinking rapidly, “You BITCH Hirai Momo!!! After all these fucking years you’ve finally, rightfully, indubitably been converted. I’m taking all the fucking credit, I totally rubbed off on you. Holy shit my BEST FRIEND LIKES WOMEN!!!” she yelled out to the street getting many weird looks and one excited yet distant ‘hell yeah!’

“Holy crap Nay- seriously??” although she honestly should’ve expected the reaction, “And FYI I’m not ready to label myself or anything I just slept with one girl.”

“MY BEST FRIEND SLEPT WITH ONE GIIIIIIRL!!” Momo just rolled her eyes and let it happen, ”It was that hot girl right? From the party? Holy shit Momo’s into _femme’s_. Crap should I be offended- is there a reason you never fell for me?” Nayeon pouted. Momo shrugged passively.

“You never know there’s still time. Tell Chae to watch out.”

“One ew. And two nah, whoever this girl is? She’s got you bent some sort of way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean I may not have said anything but you’ve been different since you started going to Lotus and I _know_ you Mo and I know love and I have never seen you so infatuated before. Not until now.”

“Bullshit, if you thought that your big mouth would have said something before.”

“Momo, you realize you were jealous of _my_ girlfriend just at thought of her sleeping with Sana, it _is_ her right?” Momo blushed and nodded- she didn’t know Nayeon had remembered her name.

“Mmhmm, not to mention you were practically dry humping on the dance floor.”

“Ack,” Momo scoffed and rolled her eyes, “We were not _dry humping_.”

“Momo. _Come on_. You were on her like a stripper pole. I’m surprised it took you this long to fuck her. Except I’m also not surprised because I’m guessing you got too in your head about it and pushed her away or something. Which was why you were all mopey and ‘wanted space’ or whatever for awhile there but then you finally got your shit together and you live happily ever after and got railed. Am I close?”

“…..you’re no fun, and I’m leaving,” Momo deadpanned, getting up to bus her table.

“Momo come back! Tell me more! I have so many questions! How many times did she make you cum?? Did you eat her out??? MOMO!! YOU DROVE US HERE.”

* * *

Momo was out of her depth, she could tell. About five minutes after signing in and picking up her name tag she felt dwarfed. It was a _huge_ conference. One of those invite only sort of events that businesses usually had to pay a couple hundred dollars for minimum and there were so many people. How the heck was she gonna find Sana in this crowd?

“Momo!!”

Speak of the devil. 

When she turned her head though she was not expecting what she saw- or rather, her own reaction to seeing Sana.

Momo’s mouth seemed to instantly go dry as all moisture flooded downwards. How was she not used to being surprised by her reaction to her yet? Then again here she was, wearing an obviously expensive and _perfectly_ tailored gray suit with a black button-up only _mostly_ done-up. A black skinny neck tie hung undone around her neck. Her hair, which Momo had only ever seen down, was slicked into a high-and-tight ponytail making her look even sharper. She was already craving the girl and could hardly wait until tomorrow and now that she was in front of her looking just as sexy fully dressed as she did in the lingerie she was used to seeing her in it was like she was seeing her in slow-motion, “H-hi.”

“I was notified that you checked in. I brought you your pamphlet and gift bag. And you look beautiful, by the way,” she commented, tastefully looking over Momo’s long pencil skirt and $10 blouse. In Momo’s own mind she paled in comparison- her H&M jewelry looking particularity cheap next to the undoubtedly solid gold Rolex on Sana’s wrist.

“You look… _different_ ,” Momo was still at a loss for words.

“I know- not as fun as the lingerie but a suit is always empowering,” she smiled with a sort of debonair charm, “These though…” Sana reached out to touch the new specs on her face, fingers deliberately brushing over her cheek bone when they didn’t have to, “I guess even I have kinks I’ve yet to discover.”

Sana’s brazenness was more disarming than usual especially when she looked like _that_ , “Anyway, I’m sorry I can’t sit with you. But there are some smaller break-out round robins so you’ll meet some great people I’m sure.”

“Oh, why can’t you sit with me?”

“I’m a panelist,” she tapped the program and sure enough, there her name was in courier script, “I thought I said that- sorry, these events are always kinda hectic.”

“A…panelist.” _Of course she was._ On cue another smartly dressed woman with an earpiece came to fetch Sana, “Ms. Minatozaki, 5 minutes,”

“Damn I’m sorry I thought I had more time. Momo- do you mind?” Sana pointed to her chest and Momo’s brain short-circuited as she stared at the barest hint of cleavage below her shirt, “You can tie a tie right?”

 _Ohhh…_ Momo nodded and Sana inched close, she could feel her eyes on her as Momo fumbled with the fabric. Thankfully, she did a pretty good job and smoothed her collar out for her, passing over a few extra times just to feel her collarbone underneath.

“Thanks,” she squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll come find you before the mixer, okay? Promise. Have a good time!”

The whole time Sana was on stage Momo just became more and more in lust with her. She was charming yet professional, funny but incredibly knowledgeable and so self-assured. _Mother of…_ how could Momo not put her on a pedestal? She was _literally_ on a pedestal right now in front of hundreds of people!

“Sana even though you’re in a relationship with a man you have stated before that you are bisexual and are active in LGBTQ rights. How has this effected your professional standing on top of being a woman in a male-dominated field?” they had moved into the last portion, audience Q & A. And most of the questions had been directed at Sana- almost like she was some sort of rock star in this world. 

“Well my personal business is my own and I make that clear in all professional settings. However, I believe that I should use my platform to promote causes I support and believe in. After all I’m a human first and an employer second. I know I am in a position to be able to speak candidly about myself and my belief but I know others, unfortunately, cannot or do not feel safe to do so. Just remember that bravery shows itself in many ways.” Momo listened in awe, feeling inspired by her words and it looked like the rest of the crowd did too.

As promised Sana found her as soon as everything was over- already around seven, “You sticking around for the Happy Hour schmooz?” Sana asked with her dazzling smile she had just deprived the horde of.

“Sure,” she nodded, ”C-can I talk to you for a second though? In private?”

“Okay?” Sana looked slightly worried before leading her to a random door, which happened to be an empty copy room, ”Is everything okay-?” 

As soon as the door closed Momo pulled her by the tie and firmly pressed their lips together, absolutely desperate and wanton. Sana was taken aback at first but she was just as needy for this as Momo was- if not more so.

Momo registered every new feeling, every sensation, how soft yet demanding she was- the way they fit together and _fuck_ Sana had a talented tongue. Why the fuck had Momo waited so long to do this?

Really, Momo didn’t mean to be so... _aggressive_ about their first kiss. Even now she was trying to reign herself in but with Sana’s encouragement and her own general lack of self-control what was meant to be more of a peck turned into... a manifestation of desire.

“What happened to the no kissing rule?” Sana asked breathily, leaning back in despite the question. 

“ _I don’t care_ ,” Momo rasped, voice a half-growl and unfamiliar to herself, “You can’t show up looking like this and expect me to do nothing.”

“I should’ve worn the suit sooner then,” Sana smirked before detaching from Momo’s hungry mouth and placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, accompanied by light sucks and nips. Momo was feeling way more affected by a simple make out than she ever had before. Kissing had never felt like anything special, just a means to an end. But _s_ he had never felt like this before- this _frenzied_. Sana’s harsh and expert sucking ripped her at the seams and she felt like prey fell to predator as she bared her neck for the other girl. The feverish yelp-of-a-moan that slipped out of her was unexpectedly raw and everything seemed to happen at once.

“Please I...” she whined, where their hands were tangled together Momo twisted her grip and guided Sana’s hand toward her thigh much like she had exactly a week ago.

“Looks like someone’s developed a bit of an exhibitionist kink, hmm babygirl?” Sana hiked her skirt up as far as she could, thankfully the high slit gave her just enough room to work. She eased inside her and set a steady pace, knowing this had to be fast, ”God look at you. So shy before and now you’ve got me knuckle deep in a copy room,” she chuckled semi-maniacally as her fingers sped up. Momo could only pant and lean closer, mouthing at her neck just to try to stifle the sounds coming out of her. Sana’s skin was so soft and tinged with a pleasant floral perfume. 

“If you’re not quiet everyone’s gonna hear. Is that what you want? Everyone to hear how good I fuck you?”

“ _Fucking shit Sana_ ,” she swore, Sana kissed her again now that she had permission to and kissed and kissed until she withdrew her hand and started making her way downwards, ”W-what are you-”

“I’ve wanted to eat you out since you first stepped in the club, please?” she pleaded, placing hungry kisses dangerously high on her inner thigh. 

Momo tried to be logical: what if they got caught? Wasn’t this all happening too fast? What if Sana ate her out so good she squirted all over her fucking clothes _again_ except this time she was at a profession event?

“Fuck _do it_. Do it, hurry.”

Sana licked through her wet folds firmly, savoring the taste. Her mouth parting open before she started ravaging her. Usually she liked to tease but the past month felt like enough of a tease- for the both of them- Sana couldn’t help but get as much as quickly as she could.

It was quick and dirty and Momo wouldn’t have it any other way as she bucked lightly into Sana’s face, who happily encouraged her. Sana was just as talented with her tongue down there and even with low expectations set by her previous experiences the bar was shattered at the mouth of the master. She crashed through her climax quickly, with Sana’s moans vibrating into her and prolonging the high further.

When Sana slid back up her body to kiss her again she could taste herself on her tongue and it gave her a small aftershock.

“Hirai Momo, dare I say, you’ve turned you into a kinky little slut,” she joked.

“For you...not that surprised,” she chuckled, “W-we should get back though. People are probably going to wonder where you are.”

“Screw them, I’d rather stay here with you.” Sana knew she was right though, and carefully tucked Momo’s shirt back in to her waist band and fixed her hair to it's original state (well, as close as she could get). The only difference in Sana’s appearance was her lack of lipstick.

They exited the room without getting caught and after that Sana stuck to Momo- or rather, Momo was Sana’s shadow as people came up to her. In fairness, she did learn a lot that she could apply to her business, including many helpful resources and new colleagues. But her eyes were filled with stars as she observed Sana- as much in her element in this setting as she was at Red Lotus.

* * *

“Did you have a good time tonight? Other than our little...break in the copy room I mean.”

“I really did, thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course, business events are typically not that exciting- but I feel the woman’s one is always empowering.”

“I learned a lot, truly.” Sana’s phone buzzed and she checked it with a small frown.

“Mark’s here to pick me up with the car- we have another event we need to get to.” Momo frowned too, “It’s okay. I’m glad I got to spend this time with you- and I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

“Of course.” Mark appeared then looking dapper and he smiled warmly at Momo, “Nice to see you again Momo I-“ he stopped mid sentence while he looked lower- to her neck where angry red marks were just at the beginning of purple, “I hope you had a good time. You’ll have to excuse us now.” His eyes turned harsh in an instant and he started leading Sana away.

“Mark what are you-stop,” she said, tugging against him. Momo awkwardly stood behind them, unaware of why his demeanor suddenly changed.

“Sana, I thought we agreed, you keep your dalliances to the club,” he whispered angrily.

“Mark!” she lowered her voice to a hush, “she’s more than a dalliance...”

“Right, real classy screwing her here when you’re supposed to be out with me at a conference where _you’re a panelist_.” Sana looked back at Momo and saw what he saw- her being entirely too obvious with her affection. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right we had an agreement but....I really...I...” Sana struggled for a second shifting her glance towards Momo again, ”You should understand more than anyone what I feel like right now.”

Mark’s eyes softened in realization and he sighed, “I know...I’m sorry I got mad. But if we slip up now this would all be for nothing, wouldn’t it? Only a little while longer, right?” Sana sighed and gave Momo a wave goodbye, “Right.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Can be Casual!!**

Momo found Sana at the bar….with a laptop. She was wearing a much less revealing outfit than usual but still _very_ erotic, a body-contouring cat suit so tight Momo seriously doubted she was wearing underwear because there probably wouldn’t be any room. 

“What’s all this?” she referred to the document-covered counter top.

“Nothing, just finished up some work while I was waiting for you.”

“You were waiting for me?” Momo asked incredulously. Though she tried not to think about it, she assumed Sana wouldn’t stop ‘talking’ to other people just because of everything that has happened between them. 

“Of course I did. Should I…not have?”

“No! No I… like that you did.” It felt good to be Sana’s fascination, for however long it lasted. (Momo hoped it was awhile).

“Are you hungry? I didn’t have a chance to eat yet and I just ordered some dip.”

Ordered some…okay, what the fuck was happening right now? 

“Are you okay?” Momo evaluated her trying to see if anything else was off.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Well for starters it’s been over a minute and you haven’t flirted with me at all.”

“It’s not because I don’t _want_ to. You asked for slow and we haven’t been doing that so I thought a course correct was in order. Sooo-rry, I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I do, umm, I don’t know this is just more casual than I’m used to. With you I mean. I like it! Just caught me off guard.”

“I know we met and pretty much only hang out at this _Sex Club_ but I’m not a nymphomaniac,” Sana scoffed. Momo hummed flippantly, which apparently wasn’t a good enough response for Sana, “I’m serious! I’m kinky at best. Hyper-sexual at worst and that’s pushing it.”

“Sana it’s okay you don’t have to explain.”

“I do because you seem to think I’m some sex-obsessed weirdo! I can be normal. I _am_ normal.”

“I don’t think you’re a weirdo. I just find it difficult to see you as…’normal’- to me you’re all power. Here at the club or as a _panelist._ You’re the opposite of normal and casual and I _like_ that about you.”

“But I _can_ be casual! In fact I’m casual most of the time! I like normal non-sexual things. Like going to the beach and the movies and the mall.” Momo laughed so hard she legitimately snorted. Out of all the things, this absurd topic was the hill she was willing to die on? Sana really was something else.

In truth though Sana just wanted Momo to start seeing her as a real friend…the attainable, _datable_ kind. Not this out-of-her-league mentor she clearly regarded her as. 

“Sorry I’m just picturing you at a mall- with like, a little food court pretzel in your negligee.”

“I don’t wear that to the mall,” she grumbled.

“Yeah because you _don’t go_.” Sana knew at this point Momo was just being a brat to tick her off but now it was a matter of pride.

“Let’s go then! I’ll prove it, I love those shitty pretzels. And I need a few things anyway.” Huffy Sana was really cute and Momo couldn’t say no. Plus she was really curious to see what the girl thought ‘casual’ was. Because right now casual meant ordering dip at a sex club in a leather cat suit.

“Fine, it’d be nice to hang out in the daylight anyway. But this is _not_ a date.” So she was fine fucking in a copy room but of course this ‘wasn’t a date’. Whatever, Sana would prove that she was girlfriend material, somehow, someway.

“Okay I know this contradicts the whole ‘I’m totally normal, I go to the mall like everyone else’ thing that I just argued but if we were _ever_ to go on a date I would not take you to a _mall_ Momo. Don’t overthink it.”

“Touché. Fine then. Sometime this week after work. The mall.” 

* * *

_‘I’m parked in the back, black Porsche.’_

Of course she drove a damn Porsche.

Momo found it easily and almost crashed when she saw Sana leaned up against the luxury vehicle, typing out something on her phone with one hand while her other was stuffed in the pocket of her [_sweatpants_](https://samo-hime.tumblr.com/post/641301447542177792/spoiler-for-red-lotus). Her oversized t-shirt should have made her look like a nondescript blob but somehow she still managed to exude the same sex appeal she always did. _Not fair_. 

“You found me!” She perked up when Momo walked up to her. 

“Not that hard Miss Casual Porsche.” Sana rolled her eyes,

“I’m never gonna win this am I?” 

“Noooope, may as well give up now,” Momo popped her lips around the ‘p’.

“Sigh…fine then let’s go. I’ll convince you somehow…” Sana started walking towards the building. But Momo grabbed her wrist, “Wait-“ she pulled her back to give her a hug and small peck on the lips- unable to help herself. They spent all of last night ‘going slow’ which meant Sana kept her hands and mouth to herself. And the only thing they shared was conversation and _dip_. It was noble but she was still _Sana_ and Momo’s libido always went off when she was around her. And, as she discovered, Sana was very kissable and she liked doing it. 

“Not a date, huh?” Sana smirked. 

“‘Don’t overthink it’,” she quoted back to her. Sana tried not to pick apart the mixed signals, choosing instead to live in the moment and enjoy spending time with Momo. 

After today she would be that much closer to demonstrating how date-worthy she as.

* * *

After two hours, three crappy pretzels- which Sana did in fact love- and most of the stores, Momo was singing a different tune. She thought, after everything, that it would be weird to spend a day like this with the intriguing woman she met at Red Lotus but she was just a goofy, quirky, _clumsy_ , normal girl.

Who just _happened_ to be blindingly beautiful, intelligent and ridiculously charismatic.

She only bought things that were on sale and she even wasted a quarter on a cheesy Sailor Moon gashapon- well, two quarters so Momo could have one. They talked about their childhood and high school experiences and Momo was surprised to find Sana had gone to a public school.

Out with her like this, she wasn't actually sure if she wanted it to be a date or not. On the one hand, Sana still seemed so otherworldly, just having this much of her was already a privilege enough. And on the other hand, she was already physically and mentally enamored. The urge to reach out and grab her hand was strong as they remained close but that felt too insinuative. Yes, _holding hands_ felt like too much. Or maybe too romantic? No matter what Sana said it was obvious that her sexuality was an important part of her, so maybe Momo should just stick to what she knew Sana _did_ like...

As they were talking with sore feet something caught Momo’s eyes and she got a dastardly idea, “Hey, remember when you said you’d help me pick out lingerie?” Sana raised her eyebrow questioningly, because _of course_ she remembered. She remembered everything that happened that night

“...of course.” And when Momo pointed behind her at the lingerie store that was darkly lit on the inside Sana knew she was in for it.

_Fucking shit._ Sana was not prepared for _this_. Not on their ‘casual non-date’ day. This felt like a trap- or a test.

“Ah okay...if you want,” she said meekly, trying very hard to brace herself for what was now inevitable. She could do this, she was not a complete horn dog and she could totally keep it in her pants if she saw Momo in lingerie right now in the middle of this mall.

“Well I need your expertise of course.”

“Welcome in girls!” an associate greeted them with a smile, “let me know if you need any help!”

“Okay thanks!!” Momo said back, looking over the various tables. Products ranging from regular cotton underwear in the front to soft-core BDSM looking pieces in the back made Momo’s eyes widen. Truthfully she was just picturing Sana in these things, until she remembered her plan and picked up something she would actually wear.

“What do you think of this? It’s a little much for my usual taste but...I like it.”

“That would look great on you, anything would. You should get it.”

“No way, if I’m gonna spend this much I’m going to at least try it on.”

“Right...yeah...”

Momo toyed with the lace and looked up at her timidly, “Could you umm...maybe pick something for me you think would look good?”

“Of course I can I’ll...meet you at the dressing room.” _Oh Christ on Earth._ What was she supposed to do? Make it easier for herself now? No, of course not- she was going to pick out the outfit that complimented Momo the best and torture herself further.

The employee from before, an older woman, was waiting for them when Sana handed Momo her choice, “Wonderful pick dear. I’m sure your boyfriend would love you in this set! You’ve got the body for it.”

“Thanks, but I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Future husband then,” she corrected and Momo found herself feeling a little irrationally offended.

“I’d love to try them on. Is that alright?”

“Certainly!” Sana didn’t follow her until the woman ushered her along, “You can bring your friend in if you’d like. My gals always let me know which things look best.”

Sana was gonna kill this bitch.

“Perfect, I definitely need her opinion, friends are the _best_ aren’t they?” Momo said with an evil glint in her eyes. Sana gulped, now certain the other girl was up to something.

Sana sat in the corner of the actually pretty large room and when Momo started taking off her clothes she put her hands over her eyes and looked in a different direction for good measure.

“Are you serious right now?” Momo laughed at the unexpected gesture.

“The first time I see you completely naked is _not_ going to be in a dressing room.” Sana was really taking this I can be ‘casual, not sex-crazed’ thing seriously.

“Aww how sweet are you? I should call you ‘Sattang’.” Sana blushed at the nickname.

“Shut up and just let me know when it’s safe.”

“Okay, I’m dressed.” ‘Dressed’ was an adjacent term that seemed to only loosely apply right now and Sana’s mouth dried up as she looked at the piece Momo had chosen- a black fly-away babydoll apron with a matching v-string. She looked like she stepped straight out of one of the advertisements from the store, her fair skin complimenting it perfecting and her toned stomach on display through the sheer apron.

“Well?”

“G-good. Get it.”

“Just good? That won’t do.”

“ _Really_ good _.._.” she muttered out, eyes glued.

“Okay... Well I’m still trying the other one on. Close your eyes again.” Momo looked at Sana in the mirror with a smirk as she tapped her foot nervously in her cute sweatpants and slides.

“Hmm I think I like this one better.” Sana’s choice was, unsurprisingly, a lot more- or rather, objectively _less_. The first outfit was meant to titillate while this one....left zero up to the imagination. First of all the white gave off a sense of purity which was ironic for how much Sana wanted to corrupt her. The halter style demi-cup had her boobs practically spilling out while the lace-front garter belt perfectly accentuated her gorgeous, natural curves. The ties to the actual garter fell on her mid thigh, undone.

“Me too,” Sana mumbled, barely looking.

“Can you help me with these clips? I’ve never put these on before.” Without a response Momo stood in front of Sana and lifted her leg onto the bench next to her, basically putting her crotch just below eye level. Sana’s hands were shaky but she had done this a billion times and quickly did up the straps to complete the look and _*whistle_ what a look it was.

Momo then turned around and bent over a little bit, “I think the other one flattered my ass more though? And maybe the matching harness would tie it together better...what do you think?”

Sana had this wild, feral look in her eye as she continued to flaunt herself and Momo thought she had finally gotten her to snap,

_What do I think? What do I_ ** _think_** _?_ I think _you’re a little goddamn tease who is begging to be punished._ I think _you want to provoke me into actually getting caught one of these times because you’re too afraid to say you’re already mine so you just want to show people._ I think _that ass deserves to be spanked and your perfect skin needs to be marked up and your filthy mouth needs to be gagged-_

Sana took a deep breath and looked down, hands clenched at her sides.

“I think...I think you look gorgeous, like always. Your butt looks great in both. Get the harness. This color and cut suit you better but keep in mind the other one will be more comfortable,” she said mechanically. Momo pouted, damn she was doing way better than she expected.

“Okay I have one more...” Sana immediately slapped her hand over her eyes. Thanking god this excruciating torture was almost over.

Then she felt Momo grab her other hand, “Alright, what do you think of this one?” she asked quietly. And that’s when Sana felt her soft and pliant uninterrupted skin...which was undoubtedly her bare breast.

“ _Momo_ ,” she hissed, fingers tripping over her nipple. Sana reached out daringly with both hands. She cupped her boobs, feeling the weight of them for the first time. Her mouth parted slightly as she palmed them slowly, barely believing this was happening.

“Well? How does it feel?” Momo’s voice was trembling, looking down at Sana’s stubbornly closed eyes and the way she groped her gently. She didn’t need sight to know just how to tweak Momo’s quickly hardening nipples. Even though she had only seen them once, when she first taught Momo how to masturbate, the image was still fresh in her mind.

Feeling for any sort of material at all she smoothed her hands down her chest, lower and lower as she lingered at her hips and settled on her thighs.

“Y-you’re...you’re not wearing anything.”

“Nu-uh,” she said playfully, loving having the upper hand for once, “You were right, you can be totally casual- I’m impressed. It’s like you’re not thinking about sex at all,” Sana could hear the mocking grin through her tone and she wanted to scream, “Now that you’ve proved your point you can sneak a _tiny_ peak. You deserve it.”

Sana leaned her head against her abs and whimpered in frustration. Oh god she created a monster. A hot pink, lust-driven monster. She squeezed her eyes tighter, she had to think of the long-game, not to mention the competitiveness she felt trying to prove her point with this whole outing. Still, she turned her head to the side and pressed the tiniest kiss to the ample swell of her tit, licking her lips. Her tongue barely hit skin and Momo inhaled sharply.

_Fuck_ Momo was playing dirty and she was gonna _lose_ this messed up, made-up game they were playing at. Her left hand started to claw at Momo’s thigh and the other one moved to grip at her boob again, fingering the bud. She guided her mouth to it, tongue slightly peaking out, so close...

Momo’s hand slipped into her hair and pulled only slightly, she didn’t know this yet because of course she didn’t, but hair pulling had always been one of Sana’s turn-on’s and right now she was being pushed closer to her target,

“Come on _Sattang,_ just look at me.”

_Knock knock knock_

Momo jumped back at the noise, almost falling over and Sana followed suit, turning around so she could stare down at the bench and breath deeply.

“How we doin girls?? Need any other sizes??”

Sana _loved_ this woman.

“N-nope!! Almost done! Thanks!”

“Alrighty dears you just let me know!” Momo waited for her to leave before reaching out.

“Sana-“

“Don’t,” she cut her off abruptly. She just grabbed the two lingerie sets and swiftly exited the dressing room without looking at Momo.

Momo got dressed hurriedly, hoping she didn’t go too far teasing her. When she met back up with her outside Sana was holding a new bag out to her.

“Sana you didn’t have to buy them...”

“It’s a gift,” she said simply, “Ready to go? Or do you want to go to another store.” Feeling her attitude change Momo shook her head. Dammit, why did she have to ruin a perfectly good day? They walked out in silence all the way until Sana walked her to her car.

“Hey listen I didn’t mean to push you...I just thought-“ all of a sudden her back hit the car door and Sana’s lips were on hers rough and wet, hands darting under her shirt to grope a little more at her boobs. It was the first time Sana had initiated anything physically and Momo had never felt more wanted.

“Mall trip’s over, I proved my point no matter how hellbent you were on fucking with me, I win, _HA_.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? You think I’m _mad_ you were naked and teasing me? No I am so fucking _proud_. You Hirai...you have come a long way- you almost had me there. But I have prevailed!” she shook a fist in the air triumphantly.

Momo looked at her incredulously for a second before the image in her head shattered and she was laughing raucously,

“Oh my god....I really had it all wrong.”

“Had what all wrong?” Head tilting like a confused puppy. Further solidifying Momo’s conclusion,

“You’re a total dork,” Sana blanched at her continued fit of giggles, “You had me all up on you, naked on a silver platter and you _closed_ _your eyes_.”

“I am not a _dork._ I am a gentlewoman and you challenged me!” she may as well have stomped her foot in petulance.

“Yeah I did, but you could’ve just not given a shit and fucked me in that dressing room and you _didn’t._ Dork.” Sana gaped at her like a fish. The audacity of this woman....after all that hard work!

“I’ll show you who’s a dork...wear that white set to the club this weekend and I’ll _show you_ what happens when you play with fire Hirai.” Momo knew she was absolutely in for it but she couldn’t help it.

“Aww come on, isn’t this what you wanted? To be knocked off your pedestal?” Sana crossed her arms, “Not like this you meanie...” she pouted. Looking at her all mock-wounded made Momo scream ‘ _cuuuuuuute_ ’ in her mind but she felt like if she said it out loud she’d end up hand cuffed to a bed and denied orgasm till morning.

“I’m sorry, you’re right, you proved yourself. I just wanted to prove _myself_ a little too. And you’re the sexiest dork I’ve ever met.”

Sana beamed and threw her arms around her shoulders, “Really?”

“Really. And...I really liked hanging out today,” Momo leaned forward to kiss her again. A delicate, fluttering thing.

That one sweet kiss and reassurance that Momo had a good time made all of Sana’s sexual frustration worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe...a little more insight to their internal thoughts 👀


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let's Take This Upstairs**

Sana sat in the lounge talking to an old friend, it was almost midnight and after sending Momo a couple texts with no response she was starting to give up hope that she would come at all. 

She didn’t even care if they had sex (even though it had been over two weeks since she fucked Momo and god knows how long since Sana herself came around something other than her own hand) she was just excited to spend more time with her- though seeing Momo naked would definitely be a bonus after that tease of an afternoon.

When Momo walked in Sana didn’t immediately notice but Momo sure noticed her. Sana was hard to miss in a lavender teddy and sitting close to an attractive woman with short, fashionable hair. They were mid conversation, the other girl leaning in more than necessary to hear, when Sana caught her eye and waved. Momo made her way over to them and when she stood up to greet her with a kiss Momo suddenly guided her down to mount her.

She looked like the new Queen of the Sex Club and kissed Sana back with fervor, turning the peck into much more quickly- open mouthed, tongue down her throat, playful biting. Sana was breathless in seconds, which Momo used to lavish the column of her throat, surprising Sana even more. She had yet to get this much direct physical attention from Momo who seemed almost indignant and it was a _very_ welcome development. Sana yelped when Momo bit into her vein and her mouth snapped shut as she pulled back,

“Sorry!” she said all innocent, like Sana wasn’t soaking her panties from the minute of attention. This woman had her wrapped tighter than she would ever realize.

“No no, no ‘sorry’. Umm… _hi_.”

“Yes, hi.”

“You seem…excited. And you look… _wow._ ” As per her request Momo was wearing the second outfit Sana had bought for her, this time adorning the matching harness.

“You really like it?”

“Prettiest girl she’s ever had in her lap,” the woman, who was still next to them, interrupted. 

“Butt out,” Sana hissed, they were obviously familiar with each other.

“Oh, sorry, should I go? I can never tell with you. Usually you share so well,” Momo turned to sit sideways on top of Sana, to reach her hand out.

“Sorry, that was rude of me to disturb you, I’m Momo.”

“No problem at all,” Jeongyeon took her time looking Momo up and down, “I’m-“

“ _Going_ ,” Sana bristled. 

“-It’s actually pronounced ‘Jeongyeon’. Nice to meet you. Looks like you two want privacy. I’d recommend going upstairs but you know, that’s just me. Let me know if you need someone to watch- or join,” Momo felt Sana’s grip tighten on her legs and Jeongyeon just smirked tauntingly, “See ya around.”

“Umm sorry about her, she’s a little crass.”

“Sounds like you know first hand.”

“Well yeah but not for awhile. Come here, weren’t you in the middle of something?” Momo resumed her ministrations, taking the lead again just like Sana had been wanting, their lips sliding against each other.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now." 

“Does that really matter? I mean, you never have a shortage of suitors obviously…” she asked, biting at her again after learning she liked it. It just made Sana increasingly more wanton.

"Maybe, but none of them are you. _Fuck Momo…_ that feels so-“

"Were you? With other people?” Frustrated, Sana took back control and flipped her onto her back, Momo was still the less experienced by a long shot and naturally submitted,

“Would you care if I was?” Sana finally figured it out. 

“No, you can do whatever- _whoever_ you want,” she answered stubbornly, avoiding eye contact.

“So it didn’t bother you that I was talking to Jeongyeon?”

“Of course not,” she huffed. Sana gently took hold of her chin and ran her thumb delicately over Momo’s lower lip before forcing her to look at her directly. Hopefully one day she’d get to 'punish' Momo for lying. Baby steps though.

“So you coming over here and mounting me had _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was flirting with me?” 

“Maybe a little….” she finally confessed. The intensity Sana gave off always made her feel cross-examined and _seen_. Sana smiled then and pressed a much more tender kiss to her mouth,

“I haven’t slept with anyone else Momo, not since the night I came back from Osaka,” Sana kissed down her neck to her chest, ”Just you. There’s nothing and no one to be jealous about.” Momo visibly relaxed under her.

“I’m sorry I just…seeing that just made my skin crawl and then I freaked out about _that-_ “

“Momo,” Sana cut her off, “It’s okay to still be scared. But I need you to talk to me, remember?”

“I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I mean, we’re not in a relationship but I got jealous at even the _thought_ of you sleeping with someone else and this is after I spent months watching you fuck tons of people.”

“Okay- it wasn’t tons…”

“The point is- I’ve never felt jealous over _anyone_ before and it freaked me out because that means I caught _real_ feelings for you. And our situation is so out of the ordinary and not because we’re two women. I mean it’s me and you’re _you_ and then there’s fuckin Mark who I don’t know if you still sleep with him because I’ve been too afraid to ask-”

“Momo deep breaths, come on.”

“I just…Why _wouldn’t_ you be with other people when I’m this pillow princess who’s too unsure of herself to do more than kiss you? It’s selfish of me to keep you to myself. I don’t want you to resent me.”

Sana gave her a dopey grin which ticked Momo off until she explained, “Like I said. I haven’t fucked anyone else or been fucked by anyone else. Mark and I stopped sleeping with each other over a year ago and I don't see him like that at all. I like you for more than sex and even though you leave me ridiculously aroused I can be patient. And I’m _definitely_ grateful for what you’ve already given me,” Sana pecked her again, “So stop freaking out okay?”

“I don’t want to be bad,” she mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to be bad…what if-what if I’m like unfixably horrible at getting you off? After you’ve waited so long…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Momo you’re not going to disappoint me. It takes practice and I’m more than willing to be your doll. Besides, I thought you knew by now I’m a great teacher.”

“Okay,“ she nodded slowly, "Then… I want to try. I’ve been _dying_ to try,” she passed her hand over her chest with a single finger, not quite touching her, “c-can we go upstairs?”

* * *

Momo had never been past the mezzanine before- honestly she didn’t know much about the rest of the layout of Red Lotus so she was pretty surprised to find the second floor better lit and with a full buffet, tables and a separate receptionist counter. It was fairly busy too and no one was doing anything explicit- just eating and talking, some in clothes, some not. Sana squeezed her hand and they went over to the counter.

“Jihyo! Working the front huh?” Sana greeted her fondly.

“We’re short staffed tonight and I can’t have everyone thinking the owner is a slacker now can I?” Momo was somewhat surprised- Jihyo was dressed in a simple crisp button-up and slacks. She was quite pretty herself but if she saw her on the street she would never guess she _owned a Sex Club_.

“I don’t think anyone would dare tell a lie like that. You never stop working.”

“True, but it makes people happy so,” she shrugged, “Speaking of, what are we looking for tonight?”

“The Castlevania Suite please. Also, I wanted to introduce you to someone. _This_ is Momo.” Jihyo fished out the key and regarded her with a subtle fascination,

“H-hi,” she stuttered, sticking her hand awkwardly for Jihyo to shake with a laugh.

“Ahhh, so _you’re_ why Sana hasn’t been up here in awhile huh? I was wondering. You must be very special.” Sana kissed her cheek and Momo grinned.

“She is. Thanks Hyo!” They waved and Sana guided her along, 

“You don’t introduce people normally, do you?” Momo guessed.

“You’re the first actually.” The confirmation made her heart feel like bursting. She was more excited than ever to make Sana feel even half as good as she made Momo feel.

Momo noticed a couple other hallways and they ascended another set of stairs. When they approached this hallway Momo observed the rooms on either side almost enchanted. Some doors were open and she could clearly see people fucking, some were closed and there was even more ambient sex noises than before filling the corridor. Eventually they stopped at one of the last rooms and Sana let her go inside before closing the door behind them.

The room was as clean as any hotel Momo had been to, the walls had a tasteful black, gray and gold wallpaper and there was a queen sized canopy bed in the middle. There was also a cushioned chest in the corner and a decent sized bathroom.

“This looks...normal?” Sana held her gently from behind, dropping lazy kisses to her shoulder- absolutely giddy that they were standing here together.

“I can get the one with the sex swing or Wall of Pleasure if you want...” she mumbled. Momo cupped her hands and leaned back into Sana, remembering the first time she touched her and how transcendent it was, the mere memory making her itch with anticipation.

“Maybe one day...for now though,” she brought her hand up to push a strap off her shoulder and letting it fall, “this is perfect.”

“Let me, please?” Sana was almost whispering and Momo nodded. She went slow, undoing the harness first and tossing it aside before taking off her bra. Sana twirled her around in her arms, and kissed the tops of her breasts, “Just as beautiful as I remember.” 

She backed her up to sit on the edge of the bed and fell to her knees, extending one of her legs out slightly to trail kisses from her calf to her thighs. Then she pulled down her underwear until she was fully nude. Momo didn’t feel any sense of the shyness that she had in past sexual encounters pre-Red Lotus, she noticed. She didn’t know what it was- Sana or some other form of confidence- but it felt liberating and undeniably sexy to be naked and desired like this.

Sana couldn’t help herself and sucked lightly on the folds, gathering up the moisture with her tongue, “Taste just as good too.” 

“Hey- I’m supposed to be taking care of you this time,” Momo said and Sana just licked at her again before pecking her clit.

“Fiiiine, I guess,” she sighed cutely. Momo backed up to the headboard and patted her lap, watching as Sana crawled slyly toward her. Her hands were shaking a little and she felt full of good nerves and adrenaline as she uncovered Sana for the first time. As she peeled off the teddy she eagerly felt the smooth skin below.

When her breasts were freed Momo let out a little squeak before simply saying, “Boobs.”

Sana let out a clipped laugh and Momo bit her lip. They were smaller than Momo’s but framed perfectly on Sana’s figure.

“Uh huh, you can touch them if you want to, you know. They like it,” she winked. Momo felt like she was relearning sex entirely and gingerly reached forward, cupping her lightly and thumbing at her nipple. She watched in fascinating as the brown bud stiffened at the attention.

“ _Woah..._ ” It was totally different than feeling it on herself. Curious, she leaned down and suckled slightly while she massaged the other one. Turns out, not that weird kind of... _really fucking hot_ and also...fun?

Momo got lost in it, running her tongue around as she tried to pay attention to Sana’s reaction. Her breathing got heavier and every now and then she’d let out a little content sigh. She experimented with roughness until eventually she scraped her teeth along the nipple and Sana full on moaned.

Momo’s ears perked to the sound and she came up for air. Normally so composed Sana was the most disheveled she’d ever seen, face flushed and her bottom lip between her teeth. Did she really do that?

Sana wanted to let Momo explore on her own but she was also really sensitive and _extremely_ turned on, it was out of her wheelhouse to just lie back and do or say nothing and having to just aroused her more.

“W-well what do you think? First pair of tits not your own?” Momo was still lazily squeezing with her hands,

“I think...I’m a _little_ obsessed,” she confessed, pinching the dry bud that had been dying for equal attention.

“Oh?” Momo nodded,

“I think I’m kinda just obsessed with you in general though.” Sana couldn’t stand it anymore and kissed her a little harder, a little faster.

When she laid on top of her Momo felt how their chests slid against each other- everything about Sana was so soft it was such a change to be doing this with someone her own size, not to mention someone physically weaker and when she tried, it was easy to get on top. Momo moved lower and Sana spread her legs in anticipation and she looked upon her with the same enraptured fascination.

Sana was neat but not completely shaved. The older girl had always thought of her own vagina as a gross hassle and she hadn’t ever really seen one this close- or from this angle. Sana’s was...pretty? And the way her folds glistened wasn’t nearly as intimidating as a penis. 

“You’re... _so wet_.”

“Well now you know I’m not lying when I say I really _really_ like you.”

With a single digit she felt the labia, Sana immediately twitching at the light attention. Again, warm velvet skin felt both foreign and familiar and she searched out for her clit, pulling back the hood.

“Here?” Momo asked, though she already knew and began applying varying pressure.

“Mmhmm,” Sana confirmed through tight lips, this was the best kind of slow torture. She just wanted to buck into her and chase her long-awaited orgasm but she held off still. Seeing Momo between her legs and feeling her fed her delightful fantasy but she had to close her eyes in order to concentrate, 

“ _Fuck_ Momo...you can...you can go harder,” she tried not to sound too desperate. Momo took the instruction and pressed _much_ harder, starting an actual rhythm as she circled it with her thumb. The effect was immediate and Sana was at the end of her control, legs spreading wider and hips grinding subtly as she moaned for more. 

The encouragement did wonders for the novice and she brought her other hand up to feel around for her entrance before plunging two of her fingers inside her. Sana fisted the sheets to her sides and Momo swore at the feeling.

“Shit...you’re _tight_.”

“Well don’t sound so shocked,” she said breathily before Momo pumped into her harshly and she yelped.

“Now I know how to get you to stop teasing me,” Momo smirked. She stilled completely and watched in wonder as her body writhed into her hand. Sana was kind of miffed that Momo was already going straight to having her at her mercy, not that she was that surprised. 

Momo wasn’t that cruel though- _yet_ \- and started her ministrations again. She wasn’t used to doing the movements backwards and she underestimated how much her muscles would burn but she persisted, wanting to draw out every moan and shudder she could.

The knot inside Sana was getting twisted tighter and tighter, her back arching almost completely off the bed.

“I _ahh_...I’m close,” she panted into the sheets.

When Momo stopped playing with her clit she was _almost_ there and Sana looked down to see what the hell she was thinking because ‘I’m close’ did _not_ mean stop and all she saw was Momo’s head bob down before she felt her tongue on her throbbing clit, learning from the sucking she had done earlier. Sana gave her a dizzying rush and she just wanted to go for it.

Sana’s hands flew down and she gripped at Momo’s hair she used her whole arm to drive into her in tandem with the flickering she was doing with her tongue. Any coherence she had was gone and all she could feel and breath was Momo- all she felt was heat and like she was about to unravel and blossom and shatter.

“ _Momo Momo Momo!!_ ” she chanted before it turned into a delicious moan as her walls squeezed tightly, then erratically as she came around her for the first time. Momo slowed down naturally, trying to prolong the feeling and in awe of _Sana coming because of her._ Until she withdrew her hand and looked at the juices flowing out of her. Entranced she leaned back in for more.

Momo didn’t expect to like it so much. The taste was pleasant and based off kissing Sana after she had eaten her out, a little bit sweeter. Moving her tongue along the now slightly puffier skin languidly, she licked her clean.

“Mo...” Sana puffed out, tugging her up gently. Momo obeyed and settled in to cuddle into her side.

“D-did I do okay?” Momo asked, still worried about how she compared.

“Did you do _okay_? Momo I don’t know if you felt or heard how hard I just came but yes I’d say you did amazing. How was it...for you?”

“Honestly? Just as much fun as you doing it to me.”

“Yeah?” Sana said hopefully, “You’re not just saying that?” 

“Definitely not. I love the way you feel and taste...and I love making you feel good.”

Momo caressed at her skin just because she could then noticed something, “Huh...didn’t see that mirror before.” Above them, the top of the canopy bed did indeed have a full mirror. So much for a ‘normal’ room. She looked carefully at the way her and Sana’s naked bodies tangled together,

“We look...we look really good together,” she smiled at Sana through the reflective surface who returned it,

“Yeah we do.” She could definitely get used to this.

“Wait...what’s that hook up there for?”

Sana laughed and rolled back on top of her again, hair falling to frame them in their own little world,

“If you’re ever up for something a little kinkier, maybe I’ll get to show you sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Momo did it! :D Sweeter than you thought it might be huh? Plenty of time for more though


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

They ended up spending the night there and Momo had never slept better, waking up sighing happily as she held Sana closer to her.

“Mmm good morning,” she mumbled, kissing Momo’s hand that was in front of her. Her arm had stayed tucked under Sana’s head probably the whole night and it felt like it was going to fall off but she didn’t care.

“Morning,” she smiled into her. Sana turned in her arms. Her make-up had run a little and her hair was a mess but she looked just as beautiful in Momo’s eyes.

“No regrets still?”

“Are you kidding? I have literally never been happier,” Momo’s phone went off and she reached over to check it…only to see about 20 texts and 5 missed calls from Nayeon, one call from Chaeyoung and 2% battery, “ _Oh shit_.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Nayeon’s gonna kill me,” she groaned.

“You forgot to tell her you’d be out all night huh?”

“Yeah, I’m usually really good at telling her and she gets especially worried when I come home from the Club late. I’m blaming you for being so sexy and distracting.”

“No! I want her to like me!!” Sana blushed at her own outburst, “I-I mean…if you want her to like me. Or…even know about me.”

“ _Of course_ she’ll like you. And she already knows about you.”

“Really…? Like, me _and_ you.”

“Yes, she knows about us. I told you before, I’m not freaked out by this, or you.”

“I’m sorry for being so cautious it’s just…I’ve gone through this before. Girl thinks she likes women and turns out she doesn’t and I’m left in the cold…I mean, people should definitely experiment and figure themselves out but…well, I _really_ like you.” Momo held her tighter, bare chests pressing against each other,

“Do you feel cold now?” Sana loved her cheesiness,

“No…not in the slightest.” They stayed in bed for a little while longer before the grumbling in their stomach’s took over.

“You know the breakfast is complimentary with a nights stay…”

“Oh thank god I’m starving. But I do have to get home soonish to make sure Nayeon doesn’t call the police….and maybe I wanna gush about you a little…” she said meekly. They got ready together and Momo was again surprised by the amount of little toiletries they had out. By the time they made their way downstairs she felt fresh and energized.

“Alright where should we sit-“

“Momo!” a voice called out. Puzzled she looked around and saw Mina there, who she hadn’t seen since _that_ night.

“Do you mind if I say hi?” she asked Sana, who smiled in assurance,

“Not at all.” They sat next to the other Japanese girl who was ‘dressed’ in a barely done up silk robe.

“Long time no see,” she smirked, “How’ve you been?”

“Good. _Great_ , you?”

“My good time is passed out upstairs and the food here is surprisingly good so I can’t complain.”

“Listen, Mina,” Sana started to Momo’s surprise, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry I was a little standoffish before. I had just flown in from a three week work trip and I was a little grumpy.”

“It’s okay, we’ve all been there. And I’m sure it didn’t help that I was _so_ blatantly flirting with your not-girlfriend. Apology accepted.”

“Blatantly huh?” Momo wondered. Mina quirked her eyebrow. 

“Come on,” she singsonged, in her soft voice, “you were so nice and this whole I-don’t-know-how-sexy-I-am vibe you have going is…. _intriguing_ ,” Momo looked stunned while Sana stifled a giggle. Oh how ironic that everyone could see it but Momo. She pouted at the sound and Sana quickly leaned forward to kiss it away, “Anyway, I didn’t mean to step on any toes.” Sana extended her hand,

“Let’s start over then. I’m Sana. Happy to be a friend to any newcomers to the city and the Club,” Mina laughed at the gesture,

“Nice to meet you.”

When she put her hand up her robe fell apart and Momo’s eyes immediately followed the action- her boobs were cute and shapely and she spotted a colorful array of scarlet and purple bruises. She caught herself a beat later and her eyes snapped up, cheeks dusted with red. Without even thinking she looked at Sana instead.

“Don’t mind her, she just touched her first pair of boobs last night,” she winked. Mina chuckled loudly and Momo buried into Sana’s neck.

“Sanaaaa,” she whined, she didn’t truly mind the teasing at all but it was still pretty embarrassing.

“No way, _first?_ I totally would’ve pegged you for the quiet lady-killer type.”

“Well, I’m not,” she grumbled.

“Not true, _I’m_ a lady and you definitely ‘killed’ me.” 

“Yeah?“ Momo asked with bright eyes, “Well even if I don’t know if I’m bi or gay or whatever- I don’t want you to ever question my feelings for you.”

“Awww you guys are cute,” Mina cooed.

“HIRAI MOMO!!!” A loud voice rang through the dining hall.

_Uh oh._

Their heads whipped over to see a pissed Nayeon storming up the stairs with Chaeyoung trailing behind her.

“For someone who’s not sure if they’re into girls you definitely have a lot of them chasing you,” Mina observed. Momo gulped and even Sana sat a little straighter. Now that Momo and her were…whatever they were she really did want to make a good impression.

“YOU ARE IN _SO MUCH_ TROUBLE!!” they winced and Chaeyoung tried to cover her laughter when she realized Momo was more than safe and sound.

“I think the lady-killer is about to be straight-up lady killed," Sana muttered.

“Scone?” Momo offered to her angry best friend while Nayeon just continued to fume, towering over her.

“Another not-girlfriend?” Mina mused and Momo glared at her for making it worse.

“Another not- how many girlfriends do you have?!? And I know you’re in the middle of a whole sexual awakening, quarter-life-crisis situation but would it _kill_ you to shoot me a simple ‘hey I’m not dead in a ditch somewhere’ text??”

“Just so we’re clear- I told her you were probably fine,” Chaeyoung said- she knew first hand what it was like to get trapped here for a few days.

“Nay, I’m really _really_ sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” Her face finally softened up after a night of stress and worry.

“As long as you promise. And _you_ ,” she pointed at Sana, “From here on out I’m holding you accountable too. I don’t care who your daddy is, you don’t want to be on my shit list,” Sana nodded rapidly and then she turned her attention to Mina, “I don’t know who you are but if you’re sleeping with my best friend know that she comes with a guard dog.”

“I’m not but she seems to be lucky to have so many people supporting her.” Nayeon relaxed a little and invited herself to take a seat and Chaeyoung followed her lead, picking food off Momo’s plate.

“I am _very_ lucky. Mina these are my friends-“

“Well, well, look who took my advice and got a room,” Momo recognized Jeongyeon from the night before, interrupting yet again. Her pixie cut was a wild nest on her head and she was also barely dressed. Sana immediately rolled her eyes,

“Don’t pretend you deserve any credit Jeong. Which poor, desperate woman did you trick into letting you spend the night?” she scoffed. The tall girl sat down across from her and gave Mina a small kiss on the cheek and Sana’s jaw dropped.

“This one.”

“O-oh Mina I, I- Jeongyeon and I are just old friends and I didn’t mean _you_ were... It’s just a harmless banter thing-“

Everyone else laughed as she tried to backtrack.

“Don’t worry about it Sana, it’s not like we’re married. She was an... acceptable one night stand,” she shrugged with a smirk towards the girl next to her.

“Acceptable?? Come on I was _exceptional_ you want me to prove it again?” her voice lowered. Mina’s hand moved out of their sight in Jeongyeon’s lap and she immediately started blushing as she leaned in,

“ _Maybe_ after breakfast with our friends here. _If_ you’re polite.” Jeongyeon’s attitude totally changed and she waved at Nayeon and Chaeyoung at the other end of the table, eyes turning into crescents as she grinned cheekily,

“Hi nice to meet you! I’m Jeongyeon.” Sana tried her hardest not to make a joke at her already being pussy-whipped and giggled into Momo’s side instead.

They waved back and eventually transitioned pretty seamlessly into a casual conversation about their favorite idols. In the middle of Chaeyoung and Mina defending a stance against Sana and Jeongyeon, Nayeon nudged Momo.

“Nice little group you’ve got here Killer,” Momo smiled looking around the table. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this comfortable in a social setting and she hadn’t even realized her time before was so difficult until she had something good to compare it to, “Much better than those fake friends you had before.”

Even though she was in the middle of some sort of heated and amusing discussion Sana reached down to hold Momo’s hand and she intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah, it's new but I’ve got a good feeling. And I’m glad you’re here too. I’m really sorry for worrying you.”

Nayeon looked down at the easy way she showed affection and smiled,

“I’m not worried anymore.”

* * *

“ _I mean I must be at least Bi if I like you right?_ ” Momo texted Sana back- they pretty much texted non-stop now and Momo was still on cloud 9, constantly thinking about her.

“ _Not necessarily, sexuality can be whatever you want it to be. But if a label is important to you, you should definitely explore more._ ”

“ _How did you know you liked women? Also FYI my class is about to start._ ”

Momo tucked her phone away as her first students started coming in- it was her last class of the day, beginner’s hip hop. Teaching was one of her favorite things about her job and the class ran smoothly. People milled around after and she would usually talk to people individually but she was smitten and checked her phone immediately for Sana’s reply.

Which she subsequently dropped after she opened it to a photo of Sana. She was biting her lip suggestively, and displaying a _generous_ amount of cleavage, pushing her boobs towards the camera.

She quickly scrambled to pick her phone back up so that no one else could see her screen.

“ _What was that for??_ ”

“ _Just helping you see if you’re into women ;)_ ”

Another attachment popped up and knowing the next photo would certainly not be tamer Momo eagerly opened it. Her face wasn’t in it but one hand disappeared under her shirt, pulling it and her bra up to showcase her abs and the barest hint of a nipple. The slacks she had on were unbuttoned and unzipped so her thong was slightly showing. 

They had a little bow on them. 

“ _What about this, does this turn you on?_ ”

Momo’s instantaneously flooded panties would absolutely say yes and she shakily typed out her response,

“ _Meet at 7 and I’ll show you._ ”

“Miss Hirai?” Momo, beat red looked up at the student in front of her. Even when she wasn’t in the room Sana had a way of pulling all her attention. She shook her head to focus back up,

“Y-yeah- what’s up?”

* * *

Momo slipped her tongue into Sana’s mouth as they cuddled on one of the couches, fingers playing up her side under her dress shirt. It was much easier than usual, no straps or lace to get through which was a good thing because she was feeling impatient tonight.

“No lingerie today?”

“It’s Tuesday, I had to come straight from the office.” Momo flushed at the realization,

“You were sending those pictures _from your office?_ ” 

“So I take it you liked them?” With continuously building confidence she opened up her shirt and started cupping her breasts, eyes glued to the way they moved in her eager hands.

“Mmhmm.” 

“About what you asked earlier, I never answered,” Sana sighed into her,

“You’re going to have to remind me, I’m a little distracted.”

“How I knew I was into women.” Momo settled down a little, holding her close instead. It felt just as nice in a different way.

“Oh, right. Yeah I do want to know. I’ll probably ask Chae about it too because Nayeon came out of the womb wrapped in a rainbow flag, I don’t have much to go off of.”

“I don’t know if it’ll be helpful but for me, I’ve always been a little wild,” Momo pulled a face like she was supposed to be surprised by that, “It started out as just making out with girls- or anyone- for fun. I didn’t even think about the kind of person I was attracted to I was just a hormonal teenager. And I think you’ve figured out how much I like touch,” she patted her butt a little, “As for the first girl I _loved_ , it was the oldest cliche in the book. I fell for my straight best friend.”

“Wow. Really?”

“Yeah... _after_ we slept together. She thought she was into women. She wasn’t. I didn’t know I would be and...I was. Kind of a cruel poetry, right? I thought it might be a fluke so I fooled around with more women and it became pretty clear it was _not_ a fluke. You've got your own journey and everything but...maybe it would be good for you to experiment with another woman.”

“You’re joking right?” Momo looked into her pretty eyes and saw something she never had before- doubt.

“I’m totally serious. You want to know if it’s just me right? Well...I know one way to find out.”

“I-I don’t know Sana. You’d be okay with that? I mean...is that something you want?”

“What I want is for you not to have any doubts or reservations. The idea of losing you scares me more than I’d like to admit but I’m good with where we are now and what we might turn into later. Now might be a good time to...explore. It’s okay to admit you’re curious.”

“Even if I am...I have you.”

“You _do_...and you could still have me then. _There_.” Momo realized the implication,

“You mean, together...with someone else?”

“Watching, supporting, together...whatever. I don’t want to tell you what to do, just offering a suggestion.” She could barely handle Sana how could she possibly handle her and someone else at once? Then again, she couldn’t say that the thought didn’t intrigue her, and she definitely wouldn’t want to do anything without her.

“I would _only_ entertain the idea if you were there. Being around you makes me nervous but you also give me a sort of confidence I didn’t know I had.”

“Really?”

“Completely. Even now, I feel a little smug that you’re _here_ , looking at me the way you are.” Sana was practically glowing at her sweet words, and she let out a relieved sort of sigh,

“Momo, I care about you so much I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

“How about this: If we _both_ feel open to the idea and person and the moment, I wouldn’t be opposed to experimenting a little. But I would never want to do anything to jeopardize what we’ve been working on. And for the record, I am completely content with you.”

Sana pressed her forehead against Momo’s, pursing her lips just enough to connect for a few perfect seconds.

“I feel the same way.”


End file.
